Year Six
by lost-broken-confused
Summary: In the sixth year at Hogwarts a new student from Durmstrang comes. Harry finds that there is defiantly more to her than meets the eye. She seems nice and so do her intentions, but what happens when he realizes his opinion about her is completely wrong?
1. In The Beginning

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Most characters belong to J.K Rowling. Hope is one I made up.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope Evans is a sixteen year old girl lost in the darkening world around her. She lost her mother, Karen Evans, six years ago and has felt alone ever since.  
  
However she was not alone she still had her father, John Evans. Father, she always found it an odd word, mostly because her father was nothing like the typical father. Loving, caring, there when you need them or if you should fall down. No. That was definitely not her father. Her father always pushed Hope to be better. He wanted to keep the Evans name good, a strong, respected name. As it had been for years.  
  
But Hope didn't care much for making people believe a lie. She wasn't the daughter her father wanted. She had her own thoughts and opinions. She deeply despised her father for wanting to change her. There were days when she wanted to put her life to an end. To finally let the darkness surround her, swallow her whole and leave this so called life behind. That was after it all happened. After her mother died and she nearly killed the only real friends she ever had. After the pain had left her cold and numb. After  
  
she realized she wasn't alone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The Dream  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
For five years of her life she had attended Durmstrang, a school that taught Dark Arts. Learning dark spells always reminded her of her friend Elizabeth and what happened on the day summers ago that seemed innocent.  
  
They had been 'dueling', neither of them really saw it was dueling though, because they were just horsing around. Using small simple spells to see who might win.  
  
Suddenly something came over Hope, her eyes went a deep black and her already pale face lost the little color it had. Without realizing it she had drawn her wand and had it pointed at Elizabeth. Words Hope had never heard before began to slowly seep through her lips. She watched as her friend collapsed . She suddenly shook head, as if coming out of the trans. She saw her friend lying on the ground, shaking, and in an odd, dark, eerie way Hope remembered having a proud feeling after seeing she could cause so much pain.  
  
Finally aware of what was happening Hope pointed her wand at her friend and mumbled something. She wasn't sure if she knew what she was saying but later, after looking into her friend's hurt eyes, she didn't care  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Suddenly Hope woke up in a cold sweat and realized she had only been dreaming. What happened to Elizabeth had really happened before, but she hated reliving it.  
  
Glancing out the window she saw it must be getting late in the morning and her father would be furious if she didn't hurry up and come down stairs. He had been making a big deal about going shopping for new school supplies. Hope hated her father when he tried to be friendly, in her opinion he really sucked at it. But just the same her going to Hogwarts this year instead of Durmstrang was a big deal to him. Mostly because Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy, was attending school there. Hope's father had told her that going to Hogwarts this year was important for his business. In all honesty she really didn't want to get involved in of her fathers so called 'business'.  
  
For one thing before her mother had died, she had always been telling Hope that her father was up to no good. Later in life, on her own, she had figured out what it was. He father was a death eater. Although he never really spoke of it to Hope she was almost positive he knew that she knew about it. He was always saying things like, "We mustn't do anything to displease him" or, "Soon we will all meet with him and share what we have found".  
  
Another thing she couldn't stand about her father was how every now and then he would speak as if she wasn't in the room. When he did this she often cleared her throat to remind him she was still alive.  
  
Soon school would start again. Soon she could leave him until Christmas break. Soon she could escape this madness that was her life. Soon.  
  
If only soon could come faster. 


	2. The Twins

The next few weeks dragged on endlessly, until the day before she would finally leave for Hogwarts. Today, she and her father were at Borgin & Burkes, the largest establishment in Knockturn Alley. She was waiting out side the shop as her father had asked her to. Hope pulled the hood of her robes over her head so that no one could see her face.  
  
Ten or so minutes later her father returned out side of the store with a box under his arm. Slowly they made their way through the crowd and entered Diagon Alley; she watched her father as he moved towards The Leaky Cauldron. She followed her father in, glancing around. She noticed he had walked over to someone and was speaking to them. Hope couldn't exactly make out who the person was, so she slowly made her way over, and heard her father speaking.  
  
"And you sure its not too much trouble?" Her father asked in an oddly friendly tone.  
  
"No, not at all" The response was from a familiar voice, one she knew she should recognize.  
  
"All right there, I must be leaving soon. Don't want to be late."  
  
Then Hope's father turned to face her, as did the woman he was speaking to, it was Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"Hope,--" He paused for a moment before continuing," Narcissa will be helping you find the supplies you need for school this year."  
  
Pulling back her hood, Hope forced a smile, "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
At that moment someone entered and Hope watched her father leave, mumbling a greeting to the person who had come in.  
  
"Hope, here is the money your father gave me for your supplies. I have a few things to get done myself so; being your sixteen I believe you can look after your self."  
  
Hope nodded, then Narcissa continued speaking,"Draco is already gathering the supplies he needs and if you should need to ask him something I imagine he wont be too hard to find."  
  
Again Hope nodded, not much wanting to speak. Then turned to leave, placing the money in the pocket of her black robes. Entering the sunshine, she looked around trying to find which shop to go to.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Within and hour or so she had already been to Flourish & Blotts, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and Slug & Jiggers Apothecary.  
  
She sighed as she walked out of the last shop, and looked around. Seeing a shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes she became interested and entered.  
  
When she entered the store she could instantly tell it was a joke shop. She saw two boys with red hair, who appeared to be maybe a year or two older than her. One of them quickly looked up as she walked in.  
  
"Well hello there. "The boy spoke with a smile on his face, "Looking for anything in particular?"  
  
Hope watched him for a moment,"Umm.. No not really. Just looking."  
  
The boy nodded, and the other one, who looked to be his twin, spoke up. "By the way, his name is Fred, and I'm George."  
  
"I'm Hope. Hope Evans.."  
  
George spoke again, "Nice to meet you." She then saw him glance at the bags she was carrying, "Shopping for school?"  
  
Glancing at the bags herself, she nodded,"Yeah.. Actually I was-"She heard the shop door open, stopped speaking, and turned to see who had come in. It was Draco, and he had his usual smirk on his face. She saw him look at Fred and George, then to her.  
  
"Hope, what are you doing in here?" He spoke with a slightly puzzled face; then she answered,"Looking around."  
  
Draco made a face almost as if she had just insulted him,"Looking around? In here? Have you lost your mind?"  
  
Fred spoke up, "Malfoy, get out. She has every right to be here if she wants to be."  
  
Hope stood there, confused about what was happening, she answered Draco, "Yes looking around, and yes in here. Do I have to be insane to want to look in a store?"  
  
Draco glared at Fred," Believe me I don't enjoy being here.." He paused looking at Hope, "Come on, let's go."  
  
Draco turned and walked out of the store; just before Hope did the same she sighed and looked back at the twins, "Sorry."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------- 


	3. The Train

Again, most characters belong to J.K. However Hope is one I made up. Thanks to: Dizzy-Iris(Joyu) and iluvderek21 for reviewing!!  
  
The Train  
  
Hope had awakened early the next morning, in order to make it to platform 9 ¾ on time. Once she had boarded the train she found an empty compartment, and sat down sighing.  
  
Five or so minutes passes until a girl with rather bushy hair came in, "Excuse me, but do you mind if my friends and I join you in here?"  
  
Hope looked up,"Uh,.. No, its fine. Go ahead."  
  
"Thank you" She replied kindly. Then she took a seat followed by a boy with Red hair, who resembled the two boys Fred and George she had met only yesterday, and a boy with untidy black hair.  
  
Again the girl spoke, "By the way, I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." She spoke gesturing to the two boys.  
  
Hearing the name 'Harry Potter' Hope was shocked for a minute or so. How many times had she heard her father speak about this boy? For a split second she felt hate against this boy she had only known for a minute. Hope could have sworn that her father cared more about this boy than his own daughter. He didn't want Harry alive however, he wanted him dead. Although the way Hope saw it was: Any attention was better than none.  
  
She thought for a moment, smiled, then spoke, "Nice to meet you, I'm Hope. Hope Evans."  
  
She felt their gaze on her for a while, but stared at the floor. She heard Ron clear his throat, and she looked up.  
  
"Your not a first year are you? "Ron spoke with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"No, I'm starting my sixth year"  
  
This time Hermione spoke, "Sixth year? I've never seen you before. What house are you in?"  
  
"Yes sixth. I haven't been placed in a house yet. this is my first year at Hogwarts, but I will be placed with the sixth years."  
  
"Its your first year? Where have you been going up until now?" It was Harry who spoke up this time.  
  
"I attended Durmstrang for the last five years. But my father has decided it was best to come to Hogwarts this year." She spoke thinking as she said the last bit..  
  
Hermione nodded, as if taking it all in, "So have you read anything about Hogwarts? Do you know anyone here?"  
  
Hope thought for a moment before speaking, "No,.. I haven't read anything much about it. But I do know someone who attends the school. He has told me much about the teachers, and students."  
  
"What did your friend say about the students? "Hermione asked.  
  
Hope found it odd that she hadn't first asked who her friend was but answered her anyway, "Well, to be honest he spoke a lot about the three of you."  
  
This caught Harry's attention and he spoke, "The three of us? Who was it? What did they say?"  
  
"Well,.. I don't think he's all that fond of you and his name is---" She stopped speaking as someone entered the compartment. Turning to see who it was she saw it was Draco.  
  
He looked around at who was sitting with Hope then smirked, "Hope, I see you've met the Mud blood, Potter, and Weasel."  
  
Hope rolled her eyes, "Yes, I have.. and they aren't nearly as bad as you make them sound."  
  
She saw Draco glaring at the trio. Hope knew he was still upset that his father was sent to Azkaban, because of Harry. She thought she would never hear the end of how this year was going to be the year that he made Harry's life a living hell.  
  
"Leave us be Malfoy." Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
Hope watched everyone carefully. Then a boy came to the compartment they were all in,"Ron, Hermione, Draco prefect duties now!" He spoke in a rushed voice, and left.  
  
Draco looked at Hope, "I suggest you make your decisions wisely Hope."  
  
Hope rolled her eyes, "Don't worry. I got it covered ok?" She spoke in a reassuring tone, and Draco smirked and left as well, followed by Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry and Hope were the only two left in the compartment.  
  
"Your friends with Malfoy? But how?" He had a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Yea, I guess you could say we were friends."  
  
"What did you mean when you told him 'I got it covered'?" Harry had a very puzzled look on his face.  
  
Hope shrugged, "I don't know. but it got him to leave faster."  
  
Harry nodded in slight disbelief, "O.k."  
  
Hope sat there in silence for the rest of the ride, replaying the conversation she had had with her father just before she left that morning. A small tear ran down her cheek as she thought about what she would have to do. Before Harry could see she wiped the tear away and took a deep breath. This year she was going to need to be stronger than she ever had before.  
  
This year was going to be a year many would never forget. 


	4. Sorting

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
All characters belong to J.K, except for Hope, and others I may make up. Also Brianna Jones belongs to my best friend Ashley (ashley09)., who by the way has a fanfic on here too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Hope sat, motionless, as the train came to a stop. Neither Ron and Hermione or Draco had returned to the compartment.  
  
Glancing at Harry, Hope stood up with a questionable look on her face. She wasn't sure where to go, or what she was supposed to do.  
  
She cleared her throat and spoke up, "So, now were does everyone go?" She knew things shouldn't be too much different here than at Durmstrang. But just the same she was unsure.  
  
"Well, everyone who isn't a first year takes a carriage to the school "He replied slowly making his way out of the door.  
  
Following she asked another question, "So then what do the first years do?"  
  
Looking back in her direction as he continued walking, "They take boats across the lake." Hearing his answer Hope nodded.  
  
Harry led the way to a carriage glancing at the Thestrals, she had seen them before, as well as learned about them. She hated looking at those depressing creatures, because the only way you could see one was if you had seen someone die. And that's what Hope hated. Being reminded of death.  
  
Shaking her head as if to make the memory go away, she saw Harry holding the door open for her. She climbed in, followed by Harry and a girl who looked to be maybe a year younger than her, with red hair.  
  
Harry spoke to the girl, apparently her name was Ginny, he had introduced Hope, but she didn't pay much attention to the rest of the conversation. For the ten or so minutes that they were in the carriage Hope sat in silenced, alone with her thoughts.  
  
Finally the carriage came to a stop and Ginny and Harry got out first, Hope followed. She looked around, then saw Draco followed by Crabbe and Goyle, she had met them before and thought that they could definitely use minds of there own.  
  
Draco walked passed her without even glancing in her direction. She followed him a few feet behind. She took notice that the first years were still coming on the boats.  
  
As she reached the inside of the castle she had lost sight of Draco and decided just to keep up with the crowd.  
  
Entering the Great Hall she noticed that everyone was going to different tables. Having no idea what to do, she continued walking straight ahead, towards the long table the Headmaster was sitting at.  
  
When she was directly across from him she cleared her throat, "Umm.. I'm Hope Evans and I was wondering wher-"  
  
"Where you need to go? What you should do?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes."  
  
"Well, I suppose we should have you sorted first. I will have your name called before the first years. Is that ok Miss. Evans?"  
  
"Yes sir, its fine. "She gave a sigh of relief, glad that she knew new some of what she was supposed to do.  
  
"Very well, everything should begin shortly. "He gave he a reassuring look as the gigantic doors of the Great Hall opened and first years flooded in.  
  
Hope stood among the eager first years, waiting. Then once everything was calm Dumbledore tapped his glass to make a short announcement," I would like to make a small comment. This year we have a new student who will be joining the sixth years.." He paused. And Hope prayed he would stop there. She felt it was pointless because she was just one more student, what did she matter?  
  
To her amazement he did stop, and it puzzled her because it seemed as if he was going to continue, and yet he didn't.  
  
Instead Professor McGonagall read off of a paper, "Hope Evans "  
  
Realizing what she was supposed to do Hope walked up, and sat down on the chair that was placed there for them to sit on while they were being sorted. Then the hat was place upon her head.  
  
"Hmm. Evans eh?.. I remember your parents.... though your not much like them are you?........ Well now let's see.....A nice mind.But yet your past very much effects the way you see things.Alright then... SLYTHERIN."  
  
There was applause all over the Hall, but it was louder at a table with green flags over it. She walked over to the Slytherin table, wondering where she was supposed to sit. The Draco waved at Hope signaling for her to come over there. Seeing as he was the only person she knew she walked over and took a seat in the empty space next to him.  
  
There were people around her shaking her hand and saying 'congratulations'. She nodded and muttered 'thank you'. "  
  
" Amy Byiell" Called Professor McGonagall, then a few moments later the sorting hat yelled, "Ravenclaw" And it went on like this until the rest of the first years had been sorted.  
  
Dumbledore spoke once again welcoming everyone back, and saying other things Hope didn't catch. She wasn't listening, she was too busy thinking about what everything would be like this year.  
  
Then her thoughts were interrupted, once again, when she remembered what her father had told her. When she remembered what she had to do. Remembering who she had to know.  
  
The rest of the night until she went to sleep was mostly a blur.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ _+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+ 


	5. Choices Already Made

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
All characters belong to J.K, but Hope belongs to me and Brianna belongs to my friend Ashley (ashley09, who by the way has a fanfic too! Feel free to check it out!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Choices Already Made  
  
The next day Hope had her first class, potions, and she had already managed to find a way to be late. Along with Draco, because he was the one helping her find her way around. He had told her that being late wasn't a big deal because the Professor preferred Slytherins, and he was also the Head of Slytherin. Knowing this made her feel slightly better.  
  
Once they had reached the door Hope followed Draco in and the whole class turned to see who had entered. She felt everyone's eyes on her, but didn't care too much about it. The Professor cleared his throat.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy and...uh...Miss. Evans I believe?" As he said her name he smiled, she automatically hated this man, and didn't understand why.  
  
She held back her feeling of instant hate and nodded, "Yes sir..Evans.."  
  
"Very well, Miss. Evans. I'm Professor Snape.."  
  
"I know who you are." Her words sounded as if she had intended to be smart with the teacher. She realized how they came out and hoped she had annoyed him in at least the slightest way.  
  
He gave Hope an odd look before speaking, "Do you two have any particular reason for being late?"  
  
Draco finally spoke, "Sir, We were.. well--"He searched for the right words, but Hope interrupted.  
  
"I became interested in different areas of the castle and that caused us to be late, none of it was Draco's fault.." She looked at him as if she was truly sorry.  
  
Draco gave her a glance as if to thank her, and Professor Snape spoke, "I will excuse it, but only because your new Miss. Evans. Please try to make sure this doesn't happen again."  
  
Hope nodded, "Yes sir, I promise I'll try."  
  
Draco walked over to his seat and Hope followed, taking an empty seat next to him. Feeling someone's gaze upon her he glanced across the room and saw Harry looking at her. He smiled then looked away. Hope rolled her eyes then looked at the Professor.  
  
"Today we will be making Wit Sharping Potion, the directions are as follows on the board... ingredients include ground scarab beetle, cut up ginger root, and armadillo bile... you will find the items you need in the cabinet by my desk." Professor Snape gestured towards the cabinet. Then walked over towards his desk, sat down, and began to write a letter. He saw a few students weren't working, and instead they were watching him, "Get to work!" He demanded.  
  
Hope glared at him, still not liking him but looked up at the board. She sighed as she got up to get the ingredients. Many other students were doing the same. She got the ginger root and scarab beetles.  
  
When she returned to her desk she began cutting up the ginger root, at the same moment Professor Snape walked past her in a hurry.  
  
"Keep working, I have a few things to attend to. " With this he walked out of the door, and Hope looked around the room noticing that now everyone was speaking, and she saw Draco stand up.  
  
"Draco? . . What are you doing?" She asked questionly, standing up as well.  
  
He looked back at her, "You'll see" He smirked, and she grabbed his arm before he could do what he was planning.  
  
"Draco, don't.. Look, I understand your mad bu--"  
  
"But he isn't worth my time?.. "He spoke finishing her sentence. She had told him this over and over again as the summer past. He had been saying that this year he would make Harry pay for what he did. Not only did Draco say he would make Harry's year unforgettable, but he also said that Hope was going to help him.  
  
Hope rolled her eyes, and Draco spoke again, "So you've said before.. and even though you may be right.." His eyes narrowed on Harry, and he lowered his voice, "I told you Hope.. We are going to make him pay.. "  
  
Hope sighed, frustrated, " And I told you.. I want nothing to do with it."  
  
His head quickly jerked over towards Hope, "You don't really have much of a choice now do you?" He spoke in a tone that brought her back to reality to face the fact that was true:  
  
She Had No Choice.  
  
She remained silent for a while, then spoke, 'Fine.. but not now.. leave him be.. just for now." She spoke in a slow, persuasive tone.  
  
"Fine, for now" He sat back down and almost as if the timing were planned, Professor Snape returned.  
  
"You only have ten minutes left, just put the finishing touches on your potions and I will walk around to see if you should receive credit for today." He glanced around, the room as if looking for someone to fail.  
  
Hope put her ingredients in then mixed it together, finishing just as Professor Snape came.  
  
"Not exactly the right color.. but very close.. I will give you credit for today.. but next time pay closer attention to the order you put them in." His tone wasn't at all rude.  
  
After he had spoken with Hope he moved onto Draco whose potion was, of course, perfect. He continued like this around the room until it was time to leave and go to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Hope wondered down the halls next to Draco, listening to him complain about random things. When they entered the Great Hall they sat around they same around that they had yesterday during the sorting ceremony. Across from her was a girl. With the girl's long straight strawberry-blonde hair, blue eyes, and light skin compared to Hope's wavy brown hair that came to the middle of her upper back, brown eyes, and pale skin, they were different in appearance.  
  
The girl spoke, pulling back her hair, "Hey, I'm Brianna Jones" Her tone was cheerful and welcoming  
  
Hope smiled, "I'm Hope Evans, nice to meet you.."  
  
Brianna nodded, "So how do you like Hogwarts so far?"  
  
She thought for a moment before answering, "Its pretty nice so far.."  
  
"Oh, then I suppose you haven't met any Gryffindors? Or famous Potter over there?.." Brianna rolled her eyes as she spoke of Harry.  
  
Hope gave a weak smile,"Uhh..umm..well, I have but...." She didn't finish her sentence, but Brianna didn't seem to care much, she just shrugged it off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
About a month passed and Hope knew more people, outside of Slytherin and in. Some Slytherins were disgusted that she associated with other worthless people, but Draco stood up for her every now and then.  
  
Truth be told, she was only friendly to them because she needed people to trust her. To feel like they could tell her anything. And she had almost earned the trust of the one person she needed to know:  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- 


	6. Little By LIttle

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
I still own nothing, all character belong to J.K Rowling, Hope is my character and Brianna belongs to Ashley (ashley09)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Little by Little  
  
It was a bright day after the sixth year Slytherins had finished their last lesson of the day. For now Hope could take it easy, and tomorrow should be just as easy. For tomorrow was the Quidditch match, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor.  
  
Draco still hadn't stopped speaking of this so called 'plan', and every time he spoke of it she tried to get out of it. But he always won the argument by telling her that she had no choice or that he would like to see her try and not go through with it. But she knew even if she did have a choice he would find someway to talk her into it.  
  
She wondered around the grounds and saw Brianna walking towards her. Over the past month Hope had become good friends with her. Although she was still struggling to decide if Brianna could be trusted.  
  
"Hope.." Brianna was still walking towards her, "You sort of disappeared after the lesson."  
  
By now Brianna had reached Hope and they were slowly walking around. Hope paused, thinking on how to reply.  
  
"Oh,.. ummm I just needed to think for a little while." Hope listened to her answer and decided she still needed to think about some things before saying anything more. But she realized she couldn't do as she wanted, lately Hope had found that she had no options on many things.  
  
Brianna nodded with an understanding look on her face, "Thinking of anything particular that you might want to tell me?"  
  
"I don't know.." She was deeply thinking of telling her. After all she needed to tell someone what was happening, or at least a little of what was happening.  
  
Her friend's face had a deep look of confusion upon her face. "You don't know." She repeated.  
  
Hope paused, sighing, "No, I know but.. I don't want to throw too much on you at once." Her answer was honest; it was a lot to put on someone.  
  
"Well,.. Then you could tell me little by little... If you like." Brianna's tone was so kind and comforting that Hope suddenly wanted to tell her everything, she seemed so trustworthy.  
  
"Ok.." Hope took a deep breath, "Well,.. it kind of has something to do with Draco.." 'Little by little... Well that was a little, now what?' Hope thought to herself now wanting to walk off, hating herself for admitting that much.  
  
Hearing Draco's name Hope noticed at Brianna had become suddenly intensely interested in what she was saying. "And? What about him?"  
  
"Uh.. Well. he doesn't like Harry." There she said it. She had told Brianna the truth, but not the whole truth.  
  
Brianna's face screwed up in confusement, "And? What's your point? There has to be more to that statement, I know it."  
  
"Fine,.. You know how Draco's father was sent to Azkaban because of Harry?.." Hope paused and Brianna nodded, "Well, Draco swore he would make him pay..."  
  
"You honestly think he's going to go through with it?"  
  
Hope slowly nodded, "Yes.. And I'm ashamed to admit it.. But I'm going to have to help. I have no choice." These words sounded so different coming out of her own mouth. It's like suddenly they meant even more than before.  
  
Brianna rolled her eyes, "Oh come on.... You do too have a choice. He can't just make you do something."  
  
Hope looked at Brianna holding back the pain of the truth that she didn't understand. She turned away from Brianna wiping away a small tear. 'Not now' she told herself.  
  
Brianna watched her, "Hope?.. Is everything ok?.. What happened, was it Draco?"  
  
She took a deep breath, "He didn't do anything..." She paused before softly adding, ".much."  
  
"Much? What are you talking about?" Brianna sounded concerned. The thought that someone actually cared made Hope smile. Even though it was an odd time to smile.  
  
"It's nothing.. I swear.. It's not really what Draco did.. It's more of what my father has in mind for me.. Draco's plan just kind of follows my father's hopes..."  
  
"Your father's hopes?......"  
  
Hope nodded, "Yes, There are many things about my father no one really knows... You see, my family has always been very good about what we tell people.. Up until now, anyway. But I had to tell someone... At least in some way..."  
  
Brianna watched Hope, listening intensely, "What are you talking about? In someway?"  
  
"I mean I'm not ready to tell you everything.. It will take me awhile.."  
  
Brianna nodded understandingly, "Its ok.. Maybe another day."  
  
Hope nodded, "Yeah, good idea"  
  
"Should we go up to the common room?" Suggested Brianna.  
  
"Umm. actually I was thinking that maybe I could meet you there."  
  
"Oh, ok... see you soon then." Brianna headed inside the castle, and Hope stayed out a while longer, to be alone with her thoughts.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------- 


	7. No Turning Back

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
All characters belong to J.K Rowling. Hope is one I made up and Brianna is one Ashley made up. (ashely09, check out her fanfic!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
No Turning Back  
  
Hope had just come in from outside and was wondering down a hall, she wasn't exactly sure where the hall led, but just the same didn't care. She was thinking about if she had made a stupid decision or not on telling Brianna what she had.  
  
She was wondering around for maybe five minutes, when she heard voices around the corner. As soon as they came into view Hope saw that is was Ron and Harry.  
  
She gave a small smile then greeted them, "Hello.."  
  
" 'Ello". It was Ron who answered and Harry just stood there, listening to what they were saying.  
  
Hope remembered being told that they were both on the Quidditch team, " So, are you two ready for the match tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, ready to kick Slytherin's butt.." Ron paused, suddenly remembering what house Hope was in, "Uhhh..I mean--"  
  
She laughed, "No, its ok... I hear that Gryffindor hasn't lost a match against Slytherin in a long while." When she said this Ron nodded. Hope looked over at Harry, wanting to talk to him alone, but knew it would be hard to get Ron to go away.  
  
"Harry,.. Be careful tomorrow. ok?" Her tone was concerned.  
  
Suddenly Harry gave her an odd look, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just listen to me. You have to be careful." She was hoping that Harry wouldn't ask any questions in front of Ron. But of course things weren't going to go her way, not today anyway.  
  
"Why? What's going to happen?" Harry spoke now as if he desperately need to know what she was meaning..  
  
"I- I can't tell you now.." Hope glanced at Ron, trying to give him a hint, " Maybe tomorrow before the match?"  
  
Harry nodded, now understanding, "Yeah, tomorrow then." By now Ron was deeply lost and had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
"Ok. Harry.. I will see you tomorrow morning on the grounds." She was speaking so that they had an understanding in some way.  
  
He nodded, "Early tomorrow, see you then."  
  
Hope smiled and headed up to the common room, trying to think how she was going to explain things to Harry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Once she reached the Slytherin Common Room she realized Draco was sitting there, she was trying to figure out why.  
  
"Hope, it's about time you came back"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "What were you worried?" She had a sarcastic tone and crossed her arms, annoyed with the close watch Draco had been keeping over her.  
  
He glared at her, "Well, how's Potter?"  
  
She sighed, "Oh I see, you were waiting. What's the matter Draco? Afraid that I don't know what I'm doing?"  
  
He remained silent, waiting for her answer.  
  
Hope rolled her eyes, "Look, tomorrow morning I'm going to let him in on what your going to do.." She paused.  
  
"And?" He questioned.  
  
"Well, I don't know what do you want me to say?" Hope was frustrated, and sick of having to do every thing exactly the way Draco wanted.  
  
He shrugged, and Hope spoke once again, "So, what exactly is going to happen?" She was wondering if anything was really going to happen to Harry, yet anyway.  
  
Draco sighed, "Look, Hope, just don't worry about it."  
  
"What am I supposed to tell him then?" She had calmed down slightly and was now willing to listen. Basically now, she was ready to be told what to do. And that was one of the things she hated about herself.  
  
He smirked, "Tell him that I have been acting strange, and you're concerned about what might happen to him."  
  
Hope had a regretful look on her face as she nodded after hearing Draco.  
  
"What's the matter Hope? You're doing this, no matter what."  
  
Again she nodded, "I know, but.. Let's try to remember, Harry is a real person. Do you really want to live knowing what you've done? Not only to him, but also to the people who care about him?"  
  
Draco's voice was now loud and upset, "So, now you think its ok for Potter to send my father to Azkaban?"  
  
Her tone was softer than his and clam, "Look, I think he is going through a harder time than you. He lost someone, your father is only temporarily gone."  
  
He glared at Hope, "It doesn't matter.. You know that this would have happen anyway. And you would be involved."  
  
"No I wouldn't, I would have made my choices wis-"  
  
"No you wouldn't have. You already have the mark. There is nothing you can do about it. No turning back. You're stuck Hope."  
  
She looked furious at him and ran to her dormitories. She knew he was right. She would have to except the choice she made, or rather was forced to make.  
  
There could be no turning back. 


	8. The Innocent

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
All Characters Belong to J.K, Hope is one I made up and Brianna is one Ashley made up (ashley09, check out her fan fic!!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The Innocent  
  
The morning of the Quidditch match Hope had awakened early, so she could speak with Harry. She walked out of her dormitories and into the Slytherin Common Room, where Brianna was sitting reading a book. Suddenly Brianna's gaze shifted from her book to Hope.  
  
"Good Morning.. I didn't think anyone would be up this early" Brianna said with a smile  
  
"Well, I actually had to meet someone."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yea, And I think I should hurry before the Quidditch match.." Hope spoke in a hurried tone.  
  
"Ok, I will see you at the match then." Brianna suggested  
  
"Actually I'm not sure if I'm going to go to the match.."  
  
"Okay, then I guess I will see you later.."  
  
"Umm... Yea, ok." With that she left the Common Room, heading towards the grounds.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
When Hope reached outside she began to scan the area, and saw Harry waiting not too far away.  
  
"Harry" She called to catch his attention.  
  
He turned hearing her, "Hey....." He paused, hesitating for a moment, "Yesterday,. what did you mean?"  
  
"What I meant was-Well.." She stopped, trying to find the right words.  
  
Harry stood there waiting to hear what she was going to say, but Hope just stood there unsure how to explain it.  
  
Finally Harry spoke, "You told me I had to be careful, why?"  
  
She bit her lower lip, thinking. "Because. Draco, he's been acting, strange. I'm worried that he might try to do something during the match. "  
  
Harry made a face showing that he was trying to understand everything, "Why are you telling me this? I thought you were friends with Malfoy"  
  
"I'm not sure if 'friend' is even the right word. And anyway, I don't want to see anything bad happen to you." As she spoke she kept her gaze on the ground, not daring to look at him as she lied  
  
"Oh.." His tone was low, as if her words shocked him.  
  
Hope could feel guilt building up inside her. She had done it. And this was only the beginning. It started with Hope's little lie, a lie to gain his trust. Then, only when she could hurt him by betraying that trust, would the real plan begin.  
  
"Harry, please be careful.. " This time she was looking him in the eye, " And I don't mean just at the match.. after that too." She paused before adding, "Please." Once more in a pleading tone.  
  
She could tell he was taking her seriously, "I will." Hope had a look on her face that apparently looked as if she was in need of reassurance, so Harry added, "I promise."  
  
And with hearing those two words Hope wanted it all to stop. She knew by the tone in which he had said he promised, she had his trust.  
  
Hope heard footsteps not too far away and turned around. She saw the Slytherin team already in their Quidditch robes, heading towards the field. Apparently Harry saw as well.  
  
" I think I better be going.." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Oh, ok." She forced a small, weak smile, then she heard her name being called as Harry walked away.  
  
"Hope." Draco called once more, he was walking towards her. He past Harry, and muttered something to him. The two both glared at one another, then continued on their way.  
  
"Well?" He looked at her in a way that made her feel even worse.  
  
She watched Harry continue to walk away, and let out an uneasy sigh, this caught Draco's attention,  
  
"Well, then Hope. What happened?"  
  
She didn't do anything but glare at him. This apparently, along with the silence, in away pleased so that he smirked.  
  
"Happy are you Draco? Glad I'm stuck hurting someone I have nothing against?" He didn't say anything, or at least in the small pause Hope had given him to answer. So, she continued, "I just lied to him, lie after lie after lie." She was unsure of why lying to Harry bothered her so much, she often lied all the time to many people, her father, friends, teachers, and even Draco. Why should now be different?  
  
"Lies?" He continued to smirk, "Well what were you expecting to tell him? The truth?" She knew he was right. Lies were all she could tell.  
  
"What did happen?" He asked calmly as if the effect everything was having on Hope meant nothing.  
  
Still furious she answered, "I told him exactly what you wanted me to. And he believed it, he promised me he would be careful." She sighed as she muttered the word, 'promised' under her breath once more, still grasping the reality within the meaning.  
  
"Hope, try to remember what side your on."  
  
"I know what side I'm on. And I regret the reason I'm there." Her voice was soft.  
  
The caption of the Slytherin Quidditch team was calling Draco, telling him that the match would begin soon.  
  
Just before he turned to leave he looked back at Hope, "Look,.. Just don't do anything stupid" His tone seemed as if he cared. And he headed towards the field  
  
"Draco.." He turned around once more, "You too. Don't do anything too stupid." And in an odd, shocking way, he smiled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Hope sat in the common room, waiting for the match to be over. She was unsure of exactly how long it had been. But knew she didn't want to watch the match. Hope didn't want to know what Draco was going to do.  
  
Suddenly Brianna came in the room. "Hope" She was panting as if she had just been running, "During the match-" Another pause as she tried to catch her breath, "Draco... Harry."  
  
Suddenly Hope became worried, "What did Draco do?"  
  
Brianna looked confused now, "Draco didn't do anything, that I saw anyway... Harry knocked him off his broom. Now he is in the hospital wing, unconscious."  
  
Hope felt her stomach twist up in fear, "Harry did it? Is-Is Draco ok?"  
  
Brianna looked disappointed as she answered, "I don't know.." 


	9. Secrets Unfold

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
All characters belong to J.K, Hope is one I made up and Brianna is one Ashley made up (ashley09)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Secrets Unfold  
  
Hope stood motionless for about ten minutes after Brianna left the room to go and check on Draco. She was too shocked to even think straight.  
  
Hope replayed the last few moments that had happened, then what she had last said to Draco. He had smiled when she told him not to do anything too stupid. Then a thought hit her : Had he really intended for Harry to knock him off his broom?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Early the next day Hope went to the Hospital Wing to see if Draco had gained consciousness. Taking a deep breath she stepped up to the bed so that she could see his face.  
  
He looked a lot better than he had when he first came in, or at least that's what she was told. Even though Madam Pomfrey had already healed most of the major injuries there was still a small bruise on his cheek bone, and his arm was wrapped in a bandage that showed blood. Hope felt horrible looking at him. She thought, 'maybe if I hadn't said anything to Harry..'  
  
Then suddenly she saw Draco's eyes slowly open. He had a confused look on his face and oddly smiled upon seeing Hope.  
  
She couldn't help but smile as well, "Draco, what exactly happened? Did-" She didn't finish her next question, deciding to ask one at a time.  
  
He smirked, apparently seeing Hope was anxious to know what happened, "I was knocked off my broom. Has no one told you?" He answered  
  
Hope rolled her eyes, "Yes you idiot, I mean. Well, what did you do to make him do that?"  
  
Draco just laid there, not answering her.  
  
"Well?" Again, silence. "Fine.Look, I'll come back later. After classes."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"Yeah, great Draco.. Speak when I'm leaving..."  
  
She didn't have to look back at him to know that he was smirking as she walked out the door.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Her first class was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, with Gryffindor, and she desperately wanted to speak with Harry.  
  
By the time she had arrived she noticed that Harry and Ron were sitting next to one another, so she took a seat next to Hermione, ignoring the comments from some Slytherins who disapproved her decision of where to sit.  
  
Hermione looked up at Hope, "Hello"  
  
"Hey.." She replied, smiling.  
  
Harry and Ron glanced back at Hope. Unsure how to act, she kept a straight face.  
  
Hope didn't seem to notice anything that Professor McGonagall was saying; she just took random notes and attempted to look interested. She was wishing she hadn't been as stupid as to not go the match. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when Professor McGonagall dismissed the class, Hope looked around and saw everyone getting up to leave.  
  
She glanced over at Harry and Ron as she stood up. Harry looked back at her with an uneasy face that made her wonder what he was thinking.  
  
"Harry." She called, walking down the hall, "I need to talk to you."  
  
Harry didn't turn around, "Harry. Can you not hear me? I said I need to talk to you." Her tone was frustrated.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a worried look, but just the same the three kept on walking. Hope muttered a few swears under her breath, caught up with Harry, and gently grabbed his arm to make him stop. He turned and looked, not at her, but just out of his way so as not to look her in the eye.  
  
"Harry. I need you tell me what happened.." Her tone was soft, and yet he didn't answer. "I know you don't understand, but--"  
  
"Then why don't you fill me in?" Now he was looking straight at her, and his tone was cold and demanding.  
  
Hope sighed, "Fine, but not right now." She glanced over at Ron and Hermione, "Meet me by the lake after class."  
  
"Fine." And with that he walked away.  
  
Hope went in the opposite direction, but instead of going to her next class she went to the hospital wing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Draco was asleep when she entered, so she pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed. She sat there for a while, just watching him.  
  
"Hope" He suddenly muttered. In shocked, she jumped. "What were you doing?" He asked now opening his eyes.  
  
"Watching you. You look almost peaceful when you're asleep." She paused thinking, "You know what? I defiantly like you much better that way." She attempted to act like she meant every word of what she just said, but knew that she was failing to keep that act up.  
  
A smile crossed Draco's face, "Oh really?... Sorry to have disappointed you then."  
  
She sighed nodding. "So what did happen during the match?"  
  
"I didn't do anything too stupid." He said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Damn it Draco. Why the hell wont you just tell me?..."  
  
"You should have been there. Although, even then I can almost promise you wouldn't know what happened."  
  
She looked at him with a puzzled face, "What do you mean, 'I wouldn't know what happened?'." She paused thinking of the possibilities of what may have happened, "Draco what did you do?" She sounded worried.  
  
"Shouldn't you have been in class?" Draco was avoiding her question, but she couldn't understand why.  
  
"Yes, but-Look, that's not the point."  
  
"So you skipped a class to come here?"  
  
"Draco, stop it I--"  
  
"Well now you have miss all of it. In fact it's already over. Hope you weren't planning on attending."  
  
"Over?.." She remembered that she had to meet Harry. "Ok, fine. Draco look I have to go. but next time try not to be a stubborn ass ok?"  
  
Once again he smiled and she left the room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
As Hope made her way to the lake she couldn't see Harry anywhere, so she sighed and sat down under a tree. After about fifteen minutes she could see Harry walk out of the castle doors. Upon seeing him, Hope stood up and made her way towards him.  
  
"Well?" He stated in a tone that Hope couldn't stand.  
  
"What happened during the match. I've tired to ask Draco but he wou-"  
  
"You tried to talk to Malfoy about it?"  
  
"Yes I did, and what is up with everyone intrupt--"  
  
"And what did he say?" Harry's tone was curious.  
  
"Like that." She sighed, "He didn't say anything. Every time I tried to ask he stayed silent or changed the subject."  
  
Harry nodded understandingly, but said nothing.  
  
"Harry, you need to tell me what happened. Why did you knock Draco off his broom?"  
  
He stood there, thinking, "I don't remember doing it." He paused thinking, "Well, actually I don't remember wanting to do it...In fact I didn't realize what was happening until." Harry had stopped speaking unsure of how to complete his sentence.  
  
"Until?...." She repeated, wanting him to finish what he was saying.  
  
"Until Ron came next to me and said something about Malfoy."  
  
Hope remained silent, so Harry continued.  
  
"It wasn't until then I realized he was lying on the ground."  
  
"So you didn't do anything?" Hope's tone was slightly confused, but eager to understand.  
  
"I remember flying, then heading towards Malfoy, and then...." He stopped speaking, but Hope knew what happened next.  
  
She nodded understandingly, "And then you knocked him off his broom.. Didn't the teachers do anything after seeing you do it?"  
  
"Well, I don't think any of them saw what was happening. Although after some Slytherins shared with Professor Snape what they saw.." Harry's words stopped, as if he were remembering what had happened.  
  
"What did Snape do?"  
  
Harry gave her an odd look, "No one told you? But your in Slytherin, have they all been ignoring you or something?"  
  
Hope looked at the ground, "Most of them don't like me." She sighed, "And it's because I'm kind to you."  
  
She looked back up at him and noticed that he was now staring at her. "But now, I'm seeing that maybe that was a huge mistake."  
  
He suddenly had a look of deep confusion, "How would that be a mistake?"  
  
She looked him straight in his eyes as she spoke, "Because, All that will come out of it is that you'll get hurt."  
  
"Hurt how? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I don't want to be apart of it anymore. But he won't give me a choice, I have to be. "  
  
"What ar-"  
  
"Just listen, Things are going to be different this year, and a lot harder.. This I can promise. But you have to be careful."  
  
In the distance someone with blonde hair had just come out of the castle and was walking towards the lake.  
  
"Why? Hope what are you talking about?"  
  
Suddenly the boy was right behind Harry, "Yes Hope, what were you talking about?"  
  
Hope suddenly didn't know what to say. Had Draco known what she was telling Harry?  
  
"Nothing.. I wasn't saying anything." She was still shocked to find that they had released him from the hospital wing. "Are you feeling better?" She tried to change the subject, but that seemed to only make things worse.  
  
"Nothing? Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to believe that?"  
  
"I do" Harry commented glaring at Draco  
  
Draco looked furious, so she decided to say something before things got worse, "Look, Draco I think we should go to the common room. I mean you just got out of the hospital wing and--"  
  
"What's the matter? Afraid I might find something out?"  
  
Hope could tell Draco knew exactly what she had been trying to do, "No, I was just.." She stopped speaking, unable to find the right words.  
  
"Just what Hope?" She was silent, now out of things to say. Suddenly Draco firmly grasped Hope's arm and headed back to the castle with her.  
  
Glancing back she saw Harry running after her, apparently so did Draco. He took his wand out of his robes and whirled around, his hand still tightly keeping hold of Hope's arm.  
  
"What were you planning on doing Potter?" He raised his wand and pointed it towards Harry's heart, "Is she really worth it? I bet you didn't even know she was plotting against you."  
  
Harry looked from Draco to Hope trying to decide what to do.  
  
"Harry, listen to me I'll be fine." She looked at the ground, praying that Harry didn't listen to Draco.  
  
Draco smirked, "Yes Potter, she'll be fine. but can't say for how long."  
  
Hope looked at Draco, now afraid, "What are you talking about?"  
  
He said nothing, but started once again to the castle, forcing Hope to follow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
When they finally arrived in the common room, Draco pushed Hope into a chair, and began pacing.  
  
"What happened out there?"  
  
"Nothing.." She repeated once more, now rubbing her arm where he had griped it.  
  
"Nothing? Then that's exactly how you can explain it to our fathers when we return for Christmas break."  
  
"What?" She seemed confused, but didn't want to be anywhere near her father anytime soon.  
  
"A letter came today, from my father. He said that we were both to come home for Christmas, apparently there will be a meeting we need to attend"  
  
"Meeting?..." She paused realizing who he said had sent him the letter, "Your father is out of Azkaban?" Her tone was slightly afraid.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But wouldn't it be all over the Daily Prophet?" Draco said nothing, just stared at her so she continued, "You know, with the headlines saying 'Extremely Dangerous Death Eater escapes from Azkaban.'."  
  
He smirked, "If anyone knew.. But they don't."  
  
"Oh."She nodded, "So what did the letter say?"  
  
"Just to make sure you understood your place.." He gave her a look that made her feel like running out of the room just to get away from his watch.  
  
She sighed, "Leave me alone Draco." And with that she stood up and headed for her dormitory, glad Draco didn't come after her or do anything to make her stay.  
  
Hope wished she had the smallest little idea of what would happen. Then she realized that there was one thing she was sure of:  
  
Harry wouldn't be safe now that Lucius was out of Azkaban, and neither would she. 


	10. Preparations

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling. Hope is one I made up and Brianna is on Ashley made up (ashley09)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Preparations  
  
Hope was in her dormitory, lying in bed, thinking about the remaining two days before Christmas break. She noticed Brianna had come in, looking for something.  
  
"Hope.." She began, still looking around the room, "Have you seen my dress robes? I know I brought them here with me, but.. I can't seem to find them. " She had just finished throwing all her clothes out of her trunk and onto the floor.  
  
Hope sat up and watched Brianna, "Why do you suddenly need them?"  
  
Brianna looked up, "Because I'm going home for Christmas and my parents are going to a business dinner. They told me that I need to come as well and I need my dress robes for it." She paused, looking around the room, "Do you mind if I check in your trunk? Maybe the house elves placed them in the wrong one."  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, go ahead." And with that Brianna opened the trunk and neatly looked through it.  
  
"No, not here.." She sighed  
  
Hope watched Brianna, "Personally I don't like dress robes."  
  
Brianna looked up confused, "Why not?"  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know.. my mother never made me wear them. When my father had dinners I needed to attend, she stayed with me or just let me wear normal clothes.."  
  
Now Brianna looked deeply lost, " 'Normal'?.. Oh, you mean muggle clothes. Isn't that disrespectful? Wearing muggle clothes at a formal dinner?'"  
  
Hope rolled her eyes, "Yea, probably. I could care less." She spoke pulling some of her wavy brown hair behind her ear.  
  
Brianna listened to Hope and laughed, "So how does your father react to your decision? "  
  
"He yells at me. sends me to my room for the evening.. or if I have to be there he finds some way to make me wear the stupid robes."  
  
Brianna nodded, "Oh.."  
  
Hope sighed, climbing out of bed, "So, anyway. Do you want to go to breakfast?"  
  
Brianna nodded, "Yes, but my robes. I really--"  
  
Hope sighed, "Look, you can borrow some of mine if you want. I might have brought some.. or if not I will find a way to get them to you."  
  
Brianna smiled, "Thank you so much!" And with that she hugged Hope.  
  
"Uhh.. Brianna?.. You wanna kinda. Back off a little?" Brianna nodded and stepped back, "Yea.. Thanks."  
  
"So, breakfast?"  
  
Hope nodded, "Yea,. umm.. how about you get going and I'll meet you down there after I change."  
  
Once again Brianna nodded, "Ok, see you soon."  
  
As soon as she left Hope grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom to change. When she finished she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail, some wavy strands of hair were loose. She slipped on her school robes and headed down stairs.  
  
On her way to the Great Hall she saw a few Ravenclaws muttering something and pointing in Hope's direction. She looked back at them and glared, this apparently made them walk away faster.  
  
Walking through the gigantic doors of the Great Hall, many heads turned upon her entrance, mostly at the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. Hating knowing how many eyes were on her she quickly walked over to where Brianna was sitting.  
  
"Are you ok?" Brianna questioned, taking notice to the fact that Hope was looking down.  
  
"I-I think." She looked around; only few people remained looking at her. Glancing down the Slytherin table she saw that Draco was smirking and his two mindless followers seated beside him, laughing. With seeing that Hope became furious, she knew Draco had done something.  
  
"Draco I swear.." She muttered, as she stood back up. She knew very well that he couldn't hear her words, but she didn't care.  
  
Brianna looked up oddly at her friend, "What's wrong?" Hope didn't answer, just began walking over towards Draco. "Hope--" Brianna began again, but still Hope didn't hear her. Apparently now interested, she got up and followed.  
  
Draco had been watching Hope and saw her approaching, so he stood. "Everything ok?" There was something about his tone that only made her anger rise; it was a tone that he often used when he knew exactly what was wrong.  
  
"What did you do?" She eyed him uneasily.  
  
"Nothing. What makes you think I did anything? You do trust me, don't you Hope?" He was still smirking.  
  
"To be honest Draco. No, I don't trust you.."  
  
This made him let out a small laugh, "Then who do you have left to trust?" Hope didn't answer; she just looked down at the ground, "That's what I thought. Now listen you ha-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it. " She looked up as she paused, "I'm sick of doing everything you say. Leave me alone." She gave him a look to let him know she was serious, and meant every word, but this only seemed to amuse him. Unwilling to listen to what he had to say, she walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Lost in a deep thought as she wondered down the halls, she didn't notice the footsteps of someone following her. 'When did I let myself give into this?' she wondered silently, 'How could I have been so stupid as to not know what my father meant when he told me he needed my help?' But she knew the answer to that one. It was because for once in her life her father had needed her, it was the first time someone besides her mother needed her.  
  
Looking around, she found her self in a part of the castle she hadn't been before. The hall was dark, and there were a few abandoned rooms. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. Her first guess was that Draco had been following her, so she slowly turned. But the person she saw wasn't Draco.  
  
"You know, you really shouldn't wonder around dark corridors."  
  
"Yea? Well maybe some people shouldn't try to drive me into a temporary insanity."  
  
Harry smiled, "So that's what Malfoy was doing."  
  
"So you were watching?" She paused before continuing, "And then you followed me around only to find that had no idea where I was going."  
  
He gave her an odd look, "Uhh.. Yeah I guess so."  
  
She looked around and walked into a classroom that apparently no one used anymore. "Do you know what this room was used for?" She continued walking around as she spoke. When Hope reached a bookshelf she grabbed a random book that had the title 'The Rise of Dark' She became interested and placed the book in a pocket of her robes.  
  
"No.." He paused, "So why did you leave so quickly?" She knew that wasn't all he wanted to know, there would be more questions.  
  
"Would you have wanted to listen to Draco?"  
  
"No, I see your point. But, then again the rest of us can't stand Malfoy. You were friends with him."  
  
She looked at the ground, "I told you. We're not friends.. I can't stand him."  
  
Harry watched her, "But you--" She could tell he couldn't find the words to try explain his confusion.  
  
"Look, there is so much you don't understand. I think it would be much easier if you just left things the way they are."  
  
Just as Harry opened his mouth to speak, they both heard footsteps out in the hall. She quickly walked over to what used to be a teachers desk and hid underneath it, Harry did the same, following her example.  
  
By the sound of it there was more than one person in the hall, and she heard two voices talking.  
  
"Are you sure they went this way?" It was a girl's voice, Hope thought for a moment, 'Was it Brianna? But why would she be following me?'  
  
"Yes I'm sure" This was Draco's voice, she knew it. Apparently so did Harry, she could tell by the look that came across his face. Hope wondered, 'Why they hell can't he just leave me alone?'  
  
Suddenly she heard them enter the room. She held her breath and looked at Harry, praying that they didn't find them. First off she had no idea why Draco and Brianna would be looking for her.  
  
"So did she have any idea what was supposed to happen?" Brianna was speaking again. 'Know about what?' She thought to herself.  
  
"No. She wouldn't have come willingly anyway." By the sound of it Draco had thrown a few books on the floor, and knocked a desk over.  
  
"Calm down. I'm sure she is around here some where. And why wouldn't she? I mean it's not like she's against the Dark Lord, is it?"  
  
At that moment Harry looked at Hope wide eyed, "You-" He began to speak, but Hope threw her hand over his mouth. 'Damn it' She thought to herself as a deadly silence fell upon the room.  
  
She heard soft footsteps walking towards the desk, 'No, please no. don't let them find us....' But naturally, life was never fair to her. Draco bent down and smirked upon seeing Harry and Hope hiding underneath the desk.  
  
"Well now, what were we doing under here?"  
  
"Oh shut up Draco." She spoke while climbing out from under the desk, now she looked at Brianna. "You too?" Her tone was bitter and disgusted, "Why does the world hate me?" Her last question was more a whisper to herself.  
  
"Me too? What is that supposed to mean?" Brianna questioned.  
  
"It means why the hell are you ganging up on me too?"  
  
"Oh Hope, stop whining." Draco demanded, and Hope became quite. Once again she hated herself. She hated herself for always listening to what other people said to do. She wanted her own life.  
  
Draco took no more notice to Hope and looked at Harry, "Now Potter. The question now is what to do with you."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean Malfoy?" Harry stood, glaring.  
  
"Draco leave him be. He didn't do--" Hope tried to plead with him, but again he had plans for how things should be done.  
  
"Keep quite" Again, he was ordering her around. But this time she didn't obey.  
  
"No. Draco I don't need you making my choices for me. Leave Harry alone."  
  
Draco now drew his wand and had it pointed at Hope, "I said keep quite." Upon seeing a wand drawn, Harry felt his robes for his, but then Draco was holding both his and Harry's in his hands. "Looking for this Potter?" He spoke gesturing to Harry's wand, "You were slower than I thought."  
  
Brianna spoke up, "Draco, what about what we came to find Hope for?"  
  
"Yes, I know.But we need to do something with Potter. " Draco spoke thinking,. But Hope couldn't take it anymore, she knew he was going to something to harm Harry.  
  
"Draco, this is for all the miserable summers I had to listen to you and our fathers drown on and on about how someday you and I would make a place for ourselves in this pointless little world." And with that she punched him with all her might, causing him to drop the wands. Quickly Harry grabbed his and a bolt of red light was hurled out of his wand when he cried, "Stupefy!" Causing Draco to become unconscious.  
  
Brianna's jaw dropped open, "H-how could you have done that?"  
  
Harry gestured towards Brianna, but Hope shook her head, "No, she's fine. Let's go"  
  
Harry and Hope wondered around the halls, for a while until they reached the doors that led to the lake. She resisted the urge to walk out the doors and head towards the Dark Forest, but knew it would only lead to more trouble. They continued walking until they were near the dungeons that the Slytherin Common Room was located in.  
  
"Harry, watch out for yourself over and break and when you get back."  
  
"You too. Honestly I'm more worried about what they might do to you. I imagine Malfoy will be mad when he finally wakes up, and you'll see him way before I will." His tone was concerned, and in a way shocked her.  
  
She nodded, "Yea.." She thought for a moment, he would probably tell both his father and hers. Then she would get punished, and chances are that they would use a curse on her, she shook her head, as if to try and force the thoughts away. "B-but I can handle it.. I have for the last sixteen years.."  
  
He looked confused, but didn't ask questions, "Well, I guess I better get going.."  
  
"Yea.. See you after the Christmas break.."  
  
"You're not staying?"  
  
Hope sighed, "I have not choice on if I stay or go. I don't run my life."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Anyway, See you then."  
  
"Yeah, see you." Harry spoke while walking away.  
  
Hope wondered up to her dormitories. For a few hours she waited for Brianna, but she never came. Come morning Brianna still hadn't come back. After awhile Hope didn't take much notice to the fact Brianna was gone, she was too busy thinking of what may happen to her later when she saw Draco or her father.  
  
Hope took a deep breath, preparing herself for the torture that waited her. When she returned home, she knew she wouldn't be safe. 


	11. Unwanted Memories

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. There are a few characters I made up, and Brianna is Ashley's character (ashley09)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Unwanted Memories  
  
Later that day Hope wondered outside to the grounds, where there were friends saying goodbye to one another and some already leaving. She sighed, wishing she could stay. She didn't want to have to face her father, not again. She had made many mistakes in her life, and been punished in many different ways. But then again, she had also done many outstanding things, but had been punished for those as well. For example when he found out what had happened with Elizabeth he was proud, and Hope couldn't understand why. For a while she couldn't understand how the fact that she possibly could have killed her friend made him proud. But soon after her discovery she found that her father had plans for her. However she didn't agree with them. There where other incidents like the one with Elizabeth, almost the same thing happened with her mother. She had tried so hard to block out the memory, but failed. It happened two years before she had died. Hope had only been eight years old, and yet, she seemed to know exactly what she was doing.  
  
* * *  
  
Her mother had left her wand lying around and Hope picked it up, when her mother came in the room she told Hope to give her wand to her. For some reason she refused, and oddly raised the wand, pointing it at her mother. The words that came from her mouth sounded almost like a lost language, she had never heard them before. A spark came out of the wand, and at that same moment her father came in the room, he didn't do anything to stop what was happening though, he just stood there watching. When the spell finally reached her mother, she fell and stopped breathing, noticing the she stopped breathing her father finally helped.  
  
"Finite Incantatum!" And with that the effects stopped. Hope was glad it was over but wondered how her spell could have been stopped so easily.  
  
Later that night she heard her parents talking, "How do you think she did that?" It was her mother speaking.  
  
"I don't know, but it was extraordinary"  
  
"Extraordinary? My little girl has the power to kill some one. How is that 'extraordinary'?" Her mother's tone was concerned.  
  
"Because, our daughter has just showed us what a remarkable ability she has."  
  
"Remarkable ability?" Hope loved how her mother always repeated things when she was upset. "If your thinking that we are going to tell Voldemort about what happ--"  
  
"How dare you say the Dark Lords name."  
  
"Oh please! That's not important. I need to know what's happening to my baby!" Her mother's voice was loud; Hope didn't want to hear any more so she ran into the kitchen, so her parents stopped arguing.  
  
* * *  
  
Hope sighed, she deeply missed her mother. The memories where painful, but then again so was her life now. She looked around the grounds and saw Draco walking towards her,  
  
"Hope, are you ready to leave?" She was amazed that he wasn't commenting on what happened last night.  
  
"Umm.. Almost." He nodded hearing her answer and they were both silent for awhile, which she found rather odd because Draco didn't often run out of things to say.  
  
"Is everything ok?" She questioned, but he didn't answer, "Look, if it has anything to do with Harry and what happened last night I--"  
  
He held up his hand to make her stop speaking, "What you did was smart." 'Smart?' She thought to herself now deeply confused.  
  
Apparently seeing she didn't understand he continued, "Now Potter knows he can count on you. It's perfect."  
  
Now she understood. And indeed for the things that need to happen, it was perfect. "Oh."  
  
Draco watched her and smiled, this made her wonder what was going though his mind, "And what are you so happy about?"  
  
"I was just thinking..."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Just things that happened last Christmas break when father had a meeting."  
  
"Oh" Hope now smiled as well. Hope and Draco's parents weren't the only ones whose fathers brought them to their meetings. There were other children; however she was really only friends with one other. His name was Emmett, Draco didn't know him, but they were sure to meet at this next meeting. For her seeing Emmett was a big deal, he was her best friend and he had attended Durmstrang with her for the last five years before she had left.  
  
Hope watched Draco for a moment, not much liking the silence, "So, you're not mad about anything that happened?"  
  
He looked at her, "No."  
  
"Have you seen Brianna? She didn't come back last night."  
  
"She was trying to figure out away to undo the curse Potter used. It took her a while. I think she is probably asleep in her dormitories now."  
  
Hope nodded, "Oh, ok." She was glad nothing bad had happened, but then she remembered some of the things Draco and Brianna had said to one another last night.  
  
"Draco?" She began, "Why where you following me last night? What were you two talking about that was supposed to happen?"  
  
Draco smirked, "We were all supposed to meet in the forest."  
  
"Who was going to be there?"  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know. But I got a letter from my father saying that's what we were supposed to do"  
  
"Will they be mad we didn't come?"  
  
"Maybe. But then we can tell them what happened with Potter."  
  
Hope nodded, she understood why what happened with Harry was important. But this time for some reason, she didn't care what happened to him. She was ready for everything to start happening.  
  
"I-I think I should go finish packing. After all we are leaving tomorrow." Draco nodded understandingly, and Hope walked back into the castle.  
  
She saw a few Christmas decorations around the halls, and remembered how Christmas used to be with her family. They would have family visit, but now it was just her father's 'business partners'. One of the down sides to having his 'business partners' there was that if they did have any children they were usually boys. Hope had hated the last few times that her father had had meetings at their home. She usually tried to hide, because her father had always commented on her 'wonderful' ability. This time more than ever Hope didn't want to return home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Hope and Brianna were in the girl's dormitories gathering their things together.  
  
"Oh, before I forget." Hope pulled out black dress robes with a small blue line running around the sleeves, and bottom of the robes.  
  
Brianna looked at them and smiled, "Thanks Hope. You have no idea how much I needed them." Brianna gently took them from Hope, folded them, and put them in her trunk. "I promise I won't mess them up."  
  
"Well, actually. You can keep those."  
  
Brianna got wide eyed, "Really? I mean are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Merry Christmas."  
  
Brianna gave Hope a quick hug, "Thank you. I really love them."  
  
Hope smiled, "I'm glad." She paused for a second, "Now, I think we should hurry up and get our things downstairs."  
  
Brianna nodded and they both carried their trunks out of the room. Once they had placed them where the House Elves could find them, they headed for the Great Hall to have a quick breakfast. Draco was already there, so Hope sat next to him, Brianna sitting on the other side of Hope.  
  
"Excited about the get-togethers that will be happening pretty much every day over the break?" Draco asked looking at Hope.  
  
She rolled her eyes, as she grabbed a piece of toast, "You have got to be kidding. Now I get to hear, 'This is my daughter, Hope, I believe you all remember my speaking of her'. it's the only time he admits I'm his daughter."  
  
Brianna looked over at Draco, "So, what are you doing over the break?"  
  
Draco smirked, "I'm helping put Hope through her slow hell"  
  
With this both girls laughed, and then Hope spoke up, "Thanks Draco."  
  
He nodded as if he meant every word he was about to say, "What are friends for?" An evil glint flashed in his eyes and she froze upon hearing him say the word 'friends'.  
  
"Umm.. Y-yeah... sure.." She quickly finished her piece of toast, and stood up, "I think we should get going. don't want to miss the train."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Later after Draco and Hope had said good-bye to Brianna they were taken to the home were Hope spent most of her summers. The house was given to her mother many years ago, but they mostly just used it over vacations. It was an enormous place, so naturally this is where most of her father's meetings took place.  
  
The two of them had been led into a huge room, where Hope's father, along with many other people, were dressed nicely. She thought the group of people was too large for all of them to be death eaters, plus Lucius was no where to be seen. Then she saw the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and realized it had to have been some sort of Ministry meeting.  
  
Hope walked towards her father, and to her surprise he smiled upon seeing her, "Hope." He said, then looked at the group of two men and one woman that he had been talking to, "Everyone this is my daughter, Hope."  
  
The woman smiled, "Hello Hope. I'm Amelia Bones, I'm the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry." And then Amelia stuck out her hand for Hope to shake, and she did.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Hope spoke while forcing a smile.  
  
"So your father tells me that you have just started attending Hogwarts. How do you like it?"  
  
"It's a very nice school. The students and teachers are just wonderful." Hope wondered if she really meant what she was saying.  
  
Amelia continued, beaming, "I'm glad to hear that. You know my niece, Susan Bones attends Hogwarts. She is in the same year as you and in Hufflepuff." She paused, but only for one short moment, "What house were you sorted into?"  
  
"Slytherin. I was sorted into Slytherin." Hope repeated herself, remembering what the Sorting Hat had said. It had mentioned that it remembered her parents, and that her past effected the way she saw things. She didn't realized what it had said until now. Did it know about her past? But her thoughts were interrupted,  
  
"Slytherin?" Amelia nodded.  
  
Then her father spoke in a proud way, "Just like her mother and father." Hope couldn't help but smile; she couldn't remember the last time he had sounded proud of her. It made her feel like this break wouldn't be too bad.  
  
"Hope, nice to see you made it here safely." Narcissa paused and began looking around, "Have you seen Draco?"  
  
Hope thought for a moment, "No. Not since we arrived here. But I could go and look for him if you would like."  
  
Narcissa nodded, "Go on then." Hope gave a sweet smile before she turned and walked out of the full room. Once the door had closed behind her she thought about where Draco might have gone. After a minute of thinking Hope had narrowed it down to anywhere there wasn't a group of people. So first, she walked to the study.  
  
She slowly opened the door and saw Draco speaking to a few other boys who she couldn't see because their backs where turned to her.  
  
"Can't we just talk about this tomorrow night?" A boy with short brown hair was speaking. She thought it was Emmett, but he wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow.  
  
Draco glared, "No. She isn't with us at the moment, but she will be tomorrow. This needs to happen." Who was 'she' Hope wondered.  
  
"Just let him finish." Now one of Draco's mindless goons was speaking, she knew it was either Crabbe or Goyle.  
  
"Look, she has been trying to do everything in her power to get out of this. Tomorrow we need to make sure she doesn't mess up." Hope knew who Draco was talking about, it was her. She knew it.  
  
"Fine but. How did she get involved anyway? She should have just stayed out of the whole mess."  
  
Hope didn't want them to continue, so she pushed the door all the way open and walked in. "So I won't mess up Draco?" She smiled innocently as the four boys turned around and looked shocked to see Hope standing there. The one with short brown hair, and blue eyes was Emmett, and he grinned widely upon seeing her.  
  
"Hope.." He began ad he walked towards her, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." She spoke while now giving him a hug, "And you?"  
  
"Well." He began, but was interrupted.  
  
"Enough." Draco's tone was demanding. And Hope took a step back from Emmett. "Hope. Have fun eavesdropping?"  
  
Hope nodded, "As always Draco." Her tone was sarcastic, but that only angered him,  
  
"Is that so?" He walked over and tightly grasped her arm, quickly pulling her out of the room and down the hall a little ways. "Its acts like this that will only get into another mess, or killed."  
  
She struggled the free from his grasp, "Let go." But he didn't, "You're hurting me." And at that moment Emmett came out of the study and pulled Draco's hand off Hope's arm.  
  
For a little while they just stood there staring at one another, then Hope spoke up, "Fine look Draco, I'll stop having my own mind. I will let you idiots run my life. Is that what you want?" He didn't answer, so she quickly walked down the hall then to the room that had been full of people. Apparently everyone was now beginning to leave.  
  
"Hope." It was her father, "Your things have been taken up to your room."  
  
"Are we staying at this house all break?"  
  
"Yes-Well, maybe. Hope you have to understand that there are many things that we need to get done while you're here."  
  
Hope nodded, "I understand."  
  
"Good."  
  
She smiled weakly, and then walked off to her room. Once she arrived in there she fell onto her bed, and lay there, thinking.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
A few hours later Hope was still in her room, only now looking through old pictures of her mother. Hope looked similar to her in a few ways. Her mother had really curly hair, but Hope's was only wavy most days. She also had her mother's eyes, a deep brown.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on her door, and she turned to see who it was. Emmett.  
  
"What?" She questioned, wondering what he wanted.  
  
"May I come in?" It was one thing that got on her nerves. He was always so polite, and considerate. To her he seemed so unreal; mostly because he had few flaws.  
  
"Yes you may." She put emphasis on her last word, mocking him in a small way so that he smiled.  
  
He sat down in a chair, watching her for a minute, "So what has been happening with Potter?"  
  
"Nothing, Draco claims I am making wise choices." Emmett looked interested, so she continued, "Harry cursed him and I didn't stop him. In fact, watching Draco fall to the ground unconscious was pleasing."  
  
"Do you really mean that Hope?" His tone made her rethink her statement.  
  
She sighed, "I don't know"  
  
"Are you going to come to dinner? I'm told it starts in about five minutes."  
  
"Depends. Who is still here for it?" Hope wanted to know how many people would be there in case she felt the need to make a scene.  
  
"Well, Malfoy of course.Crabbe, Goyle, Jones, and their parents."  
  
"Jones?" She was now confused.  
  
"Yes. A girl I believe."  
  
"Brianna?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes, I think that's her name."  
  
"Well that explains a lot."  
  
"What does it explain?" He had a look of deep confusion that made her smile. She had really missed Emmett.  
  
"Nothing. I've just realized how blind I have been. I don't think I will go to dinner tonight. See you in the morning?"  
  
"Yea, have sweet dreams."  
  
She let out a small laugh, "You sound like my mother."  
  
"Oh, really?" He walked over and lightly kissed the top of her head, "Sleep well."  
  
She smiled, "That didn't help you any."  
  
"Maybe not. See you in the morning."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
And he walked out, closing the door behind him. Shortly after his departure, she went to bed, trying to think of why Brianna hadn't just told her that her father was a death eater. But Hope knew Brianna didn't have to say it, if she had been paying attention she should have noticed all the things Hope had over heard. The thoughts slowly left her head as she fell into a deep sleep. 


	12. Giving Up the Fight

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. There are a few characters I made up, and Brianna is Ashley's character (ashley09)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Giving Up the Fight.  
  
The next morning Hope was awakened by a knock on her door, "Hope?" It was Brianna.  
  
"Come in." She called, now sitting up.  
  
Brianna came in, smiling as usual, "Surprised to see me?"  
  
Hope shook her head, "No. Emmett told me you came."  
  
She looked shocked, "Oh. So, you know Emmett?" Brianna regained her smile as she said Emmett's name.  
  
Hope let out a small laugh, "Yes. Why?" But she thought she knew why Brianna was interested. Most girls did like him.  
  
"Umm.. No real reason."  
  
Hope rolled her eyes, "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Well . . . " Brianna paused for a moment, thinking, "What can you tell me about him?"  
  
Hope sighed before beginning, "Well, his name is Emmett Emerson . . ."  
  
Brianna interrupted Hope's thought of where to begin, "I know that much. What school does he go to? How old is he?"  
  
Again she rolled her eyes, "He goes to Durmstrang, and he is seventeen."  
  
Brianna nodded, "A year older." Hope guess that by the soft voice she had used she wasn't speaking to her but to herself.  
  
"Brianna, do you mind waiting in the hall while I get dressed?" She nodded, a stepped outside, closing the door.  
  
Hope slipped out of her night clothes, and put on a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to just leave her hair down.  
  
She opened the door of her room and found Brianna still waiting, "So where are we going?" Hope asked, wondering if Brianna had any reason to come and find her besides to 'surprise' her.  
  
"Well, I think everyone else is getting ready for tonight." The two of them were now walking down a long hall way, and voices could be heard at the end of it.  
  
"Oh, are we supposed to be doing the same?" Hope had never attended a real Death Eater meeting, and was told she wouldn't have to for a long time, or at least not until she finished school.  
  
Brianna nodded, "Yes, I was told to come and get you. We all need to be ready for tonight."  
  
Suddenly Hope became wide-eyed with fear, "What do you mean? You don't mean that we are actually going to the meeting, do you?"  
  
Brianna looked at Hope in an odd way, "Yes we are. No one told you?"  
  
"But, we're only sixteen."  
  
"Yes I know, but--" Hope shook her head and ran towards the room she had heard the voices coming from, assuming that her father was in there.  
  
She pulled the doors open and realized that everyone was in there, including her father. She quickly walked up to him and he smiled, "Hope--"  
  
She didn't even bother to keep calm, "You told me that I wouldn't have to go to the meetings until I was eighteen" Hope's tone was angry, and louder than she knew her father would have liked.  
  
"Hope, what you have to understand is that--"  
  
"Understand? What is there to 'understand'? You lied to me. I'm sick of it. I don't care what happens I'm not going." At this point everyone was watching her. Emmett walked up and placed his hand on Hope's shoulder,  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Hope looked back and glared at him, "No. I need my father to understand that I'm not going to be a Death Eater, and I'm not going to become a mindless follower of someone who will just kill me and the people I care about." After her last words she was getting looks from everyone and knew that if she was going to be killed it would be in this room, and not by Lord Voldemort.  
  
She heard Lucius mutter, "Draco." Just before Draco, once again, fiercely grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, followed by Emmett.  
  
"Hope, how the hell could you have been so stupid?" Draco questioned, but she didn't know how to answer.  
  
"Malfoy calm down. It doesn't matter what she did they are still going to need her. Her opinions, thoughts, and feelings mean nothing." Hope knew it was true, they did mean nothing. And now she hated Emmett for reminding her. They walked back to her room, than all three of them went in.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Emmett looked upset in a way, "Everyone was there, and now you'll be lucky if you live."  
  
Hope stared at the ground, "So then, someone is going to come and kill me?" Her tone was more hopeful then she had wanted it to sound.  
  
Both Emmett and Draco, looked slightly worried after hearing those words come out of her mouth. "No ones going to kill you. I won't let them." As Emmett spoke he moved closer to Hope, but she stepped back.  
  
"Why would you take that joy from me?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"What if I want to die? It's perfect. Now they want me dead, and I won't have to be part of someone else's death. Just the cause of my own."  
  
Emmett looked horrified, "Hope, they need you too much to kill you."  
  
"Emerson is right you know." Draco had finally spoken up.  
  
Hope sighed, "I know he is." She spoke while a few small tears were released from her eyes, "And I wish he wasn't" Her last comment was more of a whisper, but they still heard her.  
  
"Why?" Draco's tone sounded like he did care.  
  
"Because if that stupid prophecy is right then I have to--" Hope didn't have a chance to finish her sentence, her father and Lucius had just entered the room.  
  
"How dare you insult our family in such a way?" Her father looked overcome with an uncontrollable rage, and Hope attempted to hold back more tears. Every time he was mad like this she got punished horribly.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to... But--"  
  
"You didn't mean to?" He was repeating her answers, just like her mother used to.  
  
"Honestly child. First you insult not only your family, but mine as well, and then you lie to your father. How disgraceful." Hope glared at Lucius.  
  
She wiped away a few tears and replaced them with the undying anger she kept locked inside her for so many years. "I insulted your family?"  
  
"Yes, by association"  
  
"I'm so sorry." Her apology was sarcastic, "I would gladly not like to know you. I would have gladly let end my life if it would stop you shame." Lucius raised his wand after her last comment, but didn't say anything. Brianna came in the doorway,  
  
"Mr. Evans? Mr. Malfoy?" They both looked back at her, "I was told to come and find you so that the rest of us can continue preparing."  
  
Both men looked at one another, as if trying to decide which one to stay, and which one to leave. Finally her father spoke, "Lucius I believe I should go back and explain what needs to be done."  
  
"No." Hope muttered, tears now streaming down her face, "Please don't leave him to punish me. Please." Her tone was soft and pleading, but it didn't work, her father just walked out of the room. "No." She muttered one last time before Emmett walked over and shut the door behind Brianna.  
  
Lucius smiled, "Oh calm down child. You know I can't kill you."  
  
"That's why I'm afraid."  
  
He laughed before yelling, "Crucio!" Hope screamed as she instantly fell to the ground as an intolerable pain came over her. Lucius had used this curse on her before, but never for long enough for her to go insane.  
  
Hope didn't know how long it had been until Lucius made it stop, but she stayed lying on the ground, crying.  
  
"You two stay; keep an eye on her." Both Draco and Emmett nodded, and then Lucius left. Then Emmett walked over and knelt down next to Hope, Draco just leaned against a wall staring down at the floor.  
  
She slowly sat up, and as she did so his arms held her, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do; I--"  
  
"Emmett. Please don't say anything." And he didn't, so she pulled away from him.  
  
"Why does my father let this happen to me?" She wasn't really speaking to anyone but herself, "I'm his child. Not Lucius' "  
  
"Aren't you the lucky one?" Draco questioned.  
  
"No, I get the same punishments as you. Why do we let this happen?" She paused thinking, "Why did I do this to myself?"  
  
"You didn't do this. You had no choice." Emmett's tone sounded so sure of himself, but he was wrong.  
  
"No. I did. I let them take my mother. If I had been smart I could have saved her, and then I wouldn't be stuck in this mess. She would have taken me away, or at least helped my father."  
  
"What happened to your mother isn't your fault." Hope looked up at Emmett, thinking about his words.  
  
"Maybe not. But I didn't do anything then and the least I can do is show her respect by not becoming a Death Eater."  
  
"But wouldn't she have wanted you to become one?" Draco was now speaking.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you're not old enough to do much yet, so all you can do is follow. She would have wanted you to do what would keep you alive."  
  
Hope sighed, "Maybe, but would she probably also would have wanted for me to be happy in life."  
  
* * *  
  
Hours went by as Emmett and Draco helped Hope understand how she would need to act tonight. They went over this hour after hour until the door of her room opened. It was her father.  
  
"Everyone go change into your dress robes."  
  
Draco and Emmett nodded, and Hope muttered, "Yes Mr. Evans." She wasn't going to call him father; she never would again, out loud anyway. He had disowned her long ago, so now it was her turn to give up on him.  
  
When he left, she stared at her dress robes that her father had recently bought apparently for occasions like this.. Black dress robes. Hope sighed then put them on. Just before Hope walked out of her room she grabbed her thick black cloak and put it on.  
  
"It's about time." Draco muttered as she opened the door.  
  
"Why were you waiting for me?"  
  
"I was told that I have to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"To make sure that you don't do 'anything too stupid'" He spoke in a mocking, but friendly, tone.  
  
"Great. And this is coming from a guy who makes such wise choices." Her tone was sarcastic.  
  
"Yes, yes I do, don't I?" Hope smiled; she knew that he was trying to make things easier for her.  
  
Draco pulled his hood over his head, "You might want to do the same." So she did, and tried her best to pull all of her hair inside the hood.  
  
Within just a few minutes the two of them were outside a door that let to a room that Hope always found much like a dungeon, "Stay close..."  
  
"Why?" Hope didn't understand why Draco was supposed to stay with her.  
  
"Just listen to me"  
  
"Okay.." And then he opened the door, and she realized that everyone else were in dark black cloaks, so she lightly grabbed a hold of Draco's sleeve so as to stay close.  
  
He led her to the back of the room; she noticed two more people come to the area they were standing. It was Brianna and Emmett, Hope could tell because she saw some of Brianna's strawberry blonde hair.  
  
After a while a tall, skeletally thin, figure with extremely white skin and red eyes entered the room cloaked in black, just like everyone else. Hope's stomach twisted up in fear upon seeing him, she had never seen The Dark Lord before.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, "My Lord, we have so much news to be shared with you."  
  
"It is good news. Am I correct?" Voldemort had a high and cold voice that made Hope decide that doing as everyone in this room wanted was a good idea. She had never realized how much fear would come with being in his presence.  
  
"As always, my Lord." There was no reply so Lucius continued, "It is about Potter. We have my son, Draco, the Jones' daughter, Brianna, and John's daughter, Hope helping us."  
  
"Help? From children?"  
  
"Yes my Lord. They attend school with the boy."  
  
"I see. Well what have they been doing?"  
  
Lucius was silent, some how he had forgotten to ask exactly what was happening, so Hope stepped forward, "W-we... Well, actually I have been working on earning his trust and--"  
  
Lucius whirled around. "Have I not already taught you to--"  
  
"Stop Lucius." He then turned and looked in her direction, "Which of the girls are you?"  
  
"Hope."  
  
She could tell that Voldemort had a twisted smile on his face as he spoke, "Ahh. John's daughter." He paused for a moment, "Show me your face."  
  
Hope nodded, and slowly pulled her hood back. He studied her and she wondered why he felt he needed to know what she looked like, but didn't dare question him.  
  
"Tell me, have you heard your prophecy and what is to happen?"  
  
"Yes. I have."  
  
"And? Which side have you chosen?"  
  
Hope took a deep breath, "Yours."  
  
"A wise choice. Now tell me of this plan in which we are letting you children work."  
  
"Well, I was told to gain Harry's trust--"  
  
"And have you my child?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good. Go on, continue."  
  
"And....And that is all I was told to do. I was to come here, as I have, to find out what needs to be done next."  
  
"I like you child. Very obedient, and clever. Also from what I hear you will one day help me rise to a greater, higher power. Will you do this?"  
  
"I will do what I am meant to do, and if it includes what you say, I will happily help you." Hope listened to herself and wondered what happened; the words that came out her mouth weren't hers. She would never agree to any of this, and yet she had.  
  
"Good, good...And will you be ready when the time comes for you to do what must be done next?"  
  
Hope nodded, "Yes."  
  
"I look forward to your becoming a Death Eater."  
  
"Thank-you, I look forward to serving you." She smiled, and then pulled her hood back over her head.  
  
He didn't speak directly to her again. Hope couldn't understand what made her say things like, 'I will happily help you' and 'I look forward to serving you.' While she thought about this Voldemort was explaining something and everyone looked interested, but she barely noticed.  
  
Finally they were told to leave and Draco took her back to her room, "Honestly why did you have to walk me there and back?"  
  
He sighed, "So that you don't try to runaway, or anything stupid like that."  
  
"And who told you to do this?"  
  
"Your father"  
  
"Oh, well... Look I'm tired. I'll see you later." Her tone was hurried and without even letting him say another word, she walked in her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Hope couldn't understand what had happened during the meeting, and then she softly said to herself, "I've lost my mind..." It was the only reason she could think of, "I've lost my mind and finally given in."  
  
Her struggle was finally over; she wasn't going to fight it anymore. Now all that could be done was for her to wait and do exactly what Voldemort wanted. 


	13. Words Better Left Unspoken

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. There are a few characters I made up, and Brianna is Ashley's character (ashley09. Check out her story!! It's awesome!!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Words Better Left Unspoken  
  
When the day of Christmas came Hope stayed in her room most of the day, attempting to avoid everyone until the break was over. This had worked too, except for when Emmett wanted to speak with her just before she left to return to school.  
  
"So, you weren't just putting up an act, right??" His tone was concerned; again she disliked his caring so much.  
  
"No, I wasn't." She paused for a moment before adding, "Why?"  
  
"Just wondering.."  
  
"What's the matter Emmett? Don't you trust me?" Her tone wasn't anything like it normally would have been like. It wasn't calm or sarcastic in a friendly way as it usually was, but cold and rude.  
  
"No, I do trust you."  
  
"Then why did you bother questioning me?"  
  
"Hope, is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Everything is just perfect." She gave him a fake smile as if to prove her point.  
  
"If you say so--"  
  
"Well I do."  
  
He gave her a look of confusion before he spoke, "Alright...Well, take care." He attempted to give her a hug and she didn't stop him. But just the same didn't do anything as he wrapped his arms around her for a short moment.  
  
"Bye." Her tone was still cold, and she could tell he noticed. But being the kind, well brought up boy he was he didn't say anything about it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"It feels good to be back here." Hope commented to Brianna as the two of them walked in the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right. But I did enjoy being away for awhile."  
  
"I sure didn't.. I would have never left if I had a choice."  
  
Brianna looked down at the ground, so that Hope could tell she didn't mean to bring up the events that had happened, "Anyway.. I think I would defiantly like to go on a walk; would you like to come?" Hope's tone was in a way cheerful.  
  
"I would love to but.." Brianna didn't finish her sentence, just stopped speaking.  
  
"But why?"  
  
Suddenly Brianna shook her head as if she were coming out of her thoughts or a daydream, "Oh, umm.. I just have a few things to catch up on.. maybe a little later?"  
  
"Sure, no problem." And with that Hope turned and walked out of the common room. Dinner would be in about an hour, but until then she wanted to try and find Harry.  
  
.* . * . * .  
  
Thirty minutes had passed and Hope had already checked every where in the castle she thought he might be, and then decided to go and check the Quidditch field.  
  
When she got there her eyes fell upon Harry and Ron in the air, practicing. Deciding not to interrupt them she stood and watched.  
  
"No, you should defiantly try it the other way." Harry was speaking to Ron, but Hope naturally had no idea what he was talk about. As Harry was turning around he noticed Hope and came and landed near her, Ron following and doing the same.  
  
"When did you get back?" Harry asked smiling  
  
"Earlier today.. How was your Christmas?"  
  
"It was good, and yours?"  
  
Hope thought about how she stayed in her room all day, to her that was a wonderful day of peace, "Wonderful."  
  
"How did Malfoy take everything?"  
  
She smiled, "Ummm. He didn't take it too bad."  
  
"I think it's almost dinner time." Ron stated, and Hope could tell that he looked hungry.  
  
"Yea, it should be starting soon if not now."  
  
Then Harry spoke, "Well then, we should probably be heading to the Great Hall."  
  
Hope nodded, and then the three of them walked back towards the castle that was Hogwarts, then down the hall that lead to the Great Hall.  
  
Once they were inside Harry looked back at Hope before they both went to their separate tables, "I guess I will see you later."  
  
Hope nodded than went and sat down at the Slytherin Table next to Draco and Brianna.  
  
"Talking with Potter?"  
  
"Yes Draco. Don't you catch on quickly?"  
  
He glared at her, but only for a moment, "So, what were you talking about?"  
  
"Nothing." He looked at her in disbelief, so she continued, "All I can do is make small talk until we know what to do next, so nothing I say to him is important."  
  
Draco nodded, "Right."  
  
Brianna spoke up, "Hope, how will we know what to do next?"  
  
She took a moment to think about, "I have no idea.."  
  
"Well, when you know you have to let us in on it, because you will probably be the first to know.." Draco spoke with a serious look on his face.  
  
"I know.. Don't worry about that, I think I would need your help anyway. Besides you think I would keep it to myself?" She knew she would hate to keep some plot to herself.  
  
"No, no I don't." He smiled for a moment, as did Brianna. At this moment Hope didn't think her life was all that bad. Draco and Brianna had to be the two people, who at the moment were the only people she could trust.  
  
Hope stared down at her plate, "I'm not hungry.. I think that I'm going to go back to the Common Room and finish unpacking before I go to bed."  
  
Both Draco and Brianna nodded as Hope stood up and made her way out of the Great Hall. Once she had arrived in the Dungeon that was the Slytherin Common Room she walked up the stairs that led to the girls dormitories.  
  
She was just about to change into her night clothes when she saw a letter lying on her bed. The envelope was white with a red seal that had a serpent on it. It was from her father, it was the seal he put on all his letters. Hope slowly ripped it open and began to read it,  
  
i Dear Hope,  
  
I know you understand that things are difficult, and I am forced to  
keep what I write as simple as possible. So to do that I will leave  
you with these words: Comincerà in proibito a in due giorni../i  
  
And that was all the letter said. She thought about the words, than ran out her dorm and back into the Great Hall.  
  
She ran through the doors and over to Brianna and Draco, who looked at her like she was crazy,  
  
"I-I got a letter--" She paused for a moment, catching her breath, "F-from. From my father."  
  
Suddenly Draco looked interested and anxious, "And?" All eyes where on Hope, Draco, and Brianna.  
  
"Umm.. Maybe we should talk about this somewhere else.." Draco nodded, and the three of them walked out, Draco glaring at people who were talking about what just happened.  
  
Once the doors of the Great Hall had closed behind them Brianna spoke, "What did the letter say?"  
  
"Comincerà in proibito a in due giorni."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Can I see the letter?" Hope sighed and handed it to him, and watched as he read it and Brianna looked on over his shoulder.  
  
"What does that mean?" Brianna questioned.  
  
"Comincerà in proibito a in due giorni means, It will begin in the Forbidden in two days."  
  
"The Forbidden?" She still looked confused.  
  
"I think he is referring to the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"So, why couldn't he have just told us what we had to do?" Draco's tone was cool, and yet slightly frustrated.  
  
"Because, that would be making things easy for us. Heaven forbid they should do that." Hope spoke while sighing.  
  
"So, we have to go to the Forbidden Forest in two days?" Brianna looked confused as she spoke.  
  
Hope nodded, then Brianna spoke once more, "Why did he use another language?"  
  
"Because, it's something me and my family used to do, we would write every few sentences in a different language.. Or if it was something important it would be the only thing in another language."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes again, "One of your twisted family codes?"  
  
Hope glared at him, "Shut up Draco, I didn't ask for your comments."  
  
Draco gave a satisfied smirk, and Brianna spoke up before he could say anything more, "Alright people grow up!"  
  
Hope looked at her and laughed, "This is going to be something your going to need to get used to.."  
  
Brianna gave Hope a 'Do-I-Have-To?' face before speaking, "So, are we going to the Common Room?"  
  
"Yes, I'm tired and classes start tomorrow." Hope spoke while turning a corner so that they were walking down the hall that led to the dungeons.  
  
Once they were inside the Slytherin Common Room Brianna looked over at Draco, "Are you going to your dormitories too?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, not yet." Hope watched them for a moment, then headed up the stairs to her dorm.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Hope had awakened a little later than she would have liked because by the time she had made her way to the Common Room Draco and Brianna had already left for breakfast.  
  
She walked down the halls in a rather fast pace, so didn't take her long until she reached the Great Hall and made her way over to the Slytherin table.  
  
"Hey Hope." Brianna cheerfully greeted her as she sat down.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"It's about time you came down." Draco muttered  
  
"What are you talking about?" He didn't answer but gave her a look that told he obviously knew something she didn't.  
  
"So, talked to Potter lately?"  
  
"No.. But I am going to later"  
  
"Why wait?"  
  
Hope smiled, "Good point.." As she stood up she softly muttered, "Play along." And walked away glaring.  
  
She could hear Draco laughing softly and saw Brianna roll her eyes as Hope made her way across the Great Hall. She heard whispers coming from the Slytherin table, and knew why. It was because of the direction she took towards the Gryffindor table and slowly walked towards Harry,  
  
"Hey" She spoke while forcing a sweet smile onto her face.  
  
Harry looked up and grinned, "Hello." He paused for a moment, "Would you like a seat?" He spoke while gesturing to the empty space next to him.  
  
"Umm.." Hope glanced back at the Slytherin table and saw Draco nod, as if to give her an answer and Brianna watching closely, "Yes, thank-you." She said the last part while taking the seat he had offered.  
  
Many of the Gryffindors where now staring at Hope in confusement, "So, was there any particular reason you came?"  
  
Hope thought for a minute, then decided to play things up a little bit, "In a way.. Draco, you know how he is." She spoke while looking back and glaring at him. Draco got the hint and smirked like he had done something to upset Hope.  
  
"What did Malfoy do to you?" It was Hermione's curious tone that made Hope take her eyes off Draco.  
  
"Umm.. Well, h-he... Its hard to explain." Hope looked down at the table, praying that they wouldn't ask anymore questions.  
  
She could tell be the look on Ron's face as her spoke he didn't believe her "It can't be that hard."  
  
"Its not that its hard to explain; it's just..I would rather not say anything."  
  
"Alright" Harry spoke while nodding understandingly; while Ron and Hermione eyed her uneasily. At the same moment everyone began leaving the Great Hall for classes.  
  
:.:*:.:*:.: * :.:  
  
{A/N- Hermione's POV}  
  
Once Hope had walked in the opposite direction from where she and her two friends were heading Hermione felt the need to speak her mind,  
  
"Harry, do you really trust her?" She took notice that Ron looked eagerly at Harry, apparently wondering the same thing.  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"I don't know. She just seems like she's.. up to something. I'm not exactly sure how to say it."  
  
Ron nodded, "I know what you mean 'Moine."  
  
Harry looked at them, confused, "What are you two talking about?"  
  
"Haven't you noticed? When she came to talk to you mate she was acting strange."  
  
"Ron's right. Plus I didn't see Malfoy and her fighting at breakfast. She just got up, muttered something, and then came over."  
  
"So she can't just want to talk to me? Is that it?" Harry seemed angry in a way, but Hermione couldn't understand why.  
  
"No its not" She paused trying to think of how to say what was on her mind, "Her and Malfoy are up to something. I know it."  
  
* * *  
  
After classes Hermione went to the library. Harry didn't seem to be too happy with her but she knew something was wrong, 'Why doesn't he trust me?' She wondered to herself.  
  
"It's happening tomorrow.. What do you think they expect from us?" It was Hope's voice. Hermione leaned against a book shelf, but remained out of sight.  
  
"I don't know, probably what to do next, I mean I'm sure they don't want this thing with Harry to take too long."  
  
"Yea.. So, Brianna?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You're going to be with me the whole way right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thanks. I don't think I could do the whole Voldemort thing again by myself."  
  
"I understand."  
  
'Voldemort? But she can' be--' Hermione ran out of the library to go and find Harry and Ron. If Harry wouldn't listen she knew Ron would.  
  
:.:*:.:*:.: * :.: 


	14. Keeping a Secret

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- - -------------------------------  
  
All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. There are a few characters I made up, and Brianna is Ashley's character (ashley09. Check out her story!! It's awesome!!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Keeping a Secret  
  
The next morning was a Quidditch match, Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff, and Hope had absolutely no intention of attending it. As she climbed lazily out of her bed she saw Brianna walking out of the bathroom,  
  
"Good morning Hope."  
  
"Morning."  
  
"So, what do you want to do until later?" Brianna had a look that showed she wanted to make things easier on Hope.  
  
"I don't know...Tell you what, I will get dressed, then we can go downstairs, find Draco and decide."  
  
Brianna nodded, "Sound fair, but hurry up."  
  
Smiling Hope nodded; grabbing a pair of jeans and a plain dark red t-shirt and headed to the bathroom. Once she was dressed she stared into the mirror and decided the pull half of her hair loosely up, held back with a clip.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Hope asked Brianna, not really wanting food at the moment.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Good, so where to?"  
  
"The lake I guess, but what about finding Draco?"  
  
"I changed my mind. Besides he is like a stalker, he'll find us whether we want him to or not."  
  
"And I have absolutely no problem with that." Brianna spoke while smiling.  
  
Hope laughed, "I bet."  
  
. * . * . * .  
  
Hope was leaning against a tree as Brianna stood by the water, peering in. "What time do we need to go to the forest?"  
  
Hope thought about this for a minute, "I'm not sure.. Maybe midnight."  
  
"Oh, ok then."  
  
Glancing around Hope saw Hermione and Ron walking at a fast pace towards her,  
  
"Hope!" Ron called, and she looked at him confused.  
  
"Yes?" By now they were right in front of her.  
  
"What are you going to do to Harry?" Ron's tone seemed deeply concerned.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hope questioned, as Brianna slowly walked over to her side.  
  
"Don't play stupid, I heard the two of you talking in the library yesterday." Hermione was glaring at the two of them.  
  
Brianna put on a face that made her look as if she had just been insulted, "Me? In a library? Not unless I had an intensely good reason."  
  
Hope laughed, "She's got a point, and we had no reason to be in there."  
  
"But you were." Hermione stated.  
  
Harry came storming out of the castle doors, heading towards the group, "'Moine there's Harry."  
  
"What's going on here?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I don't know...... they seem to think I'm trying to do something to you."  
  
"You aren't are you?" Harry looked as if he needed reassurance.  
  
"No, what would make you think I was going to? What reasons would I have?"  
  
"You tell us, you're the one obeying You-Know-Who," said Ron.  
  
"I'm doing what? Have you all lost your minds?"  
  
Brianna looked at Hope, "It's ok, calm down."  
  
"No it's not 'ok'. I don't understand why they would accuse me of doing something so stupid!" She paused, looking at Ron and Hermione, "I'll have you know Death Eaters killed my mother, now give me one good reason I would join them."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I--" Hermione paused, "I heard you say that you couldn't do the Voldemort thing again by yourself."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Yesterday, in the library!"  
  
"We already told you we weren't in the library." Brianna snapped.  
  
"Well you could have been-" Ron began, but was interpreted by Harry,  
  
"Stop. She said she wasn't there. I trust her." Everyone went silent.  
  
"I think I'm going to go back to the common room." Hermione whispered, just before turning and walking away. Ron followed and did the same.  
  
Hope had a look on her face to show that she had been deeply hurt by their words; "I can't believe she could accuse me of such a thing" Her tone was soft, and almost inaudible.  
  
"I'm sorry all of this had to happen....." Harry's tone was comforting.  
  
"It's ok." She paused, trying to sound happier, "I guess people make mistakes."  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Hope, I think we should get going, after all we both should at least start the potions essay." Said Brianna.  
  
"Yea, your right. Harry, I guess I will see you later."  
  
"See you."  
  
. * . * . * .  
  
Draco stood pacing back and forth in the Slytherin Common Room when Hope and Brianna entered,  
  
"There you are."  
  
"Were you worried?" Hope questioned in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Hardly."  
  
"We were just talking with Ron, Hermione, and Harry." Brianna plainly stated.  
  
Draco raised a brow, "Really?"  
  
Brianna nodded, so Draco questioned further, "So? What happened?"  
  
Hope sat down ignoring his question, but Brianna answered any way, "Apparently our plan worked and Granger did hear Hope and me talking in the library."  
  
"And?" He questioned, glancing at Hope.  
  
"And, Harry trusts me so of course his friends have gone insane and I'm being honest." Hope spoke as if what she said was perfectly honest.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Hope nodded, as did Brianna before she spoke, "Basically."  
  
Draco looked satisfied as he nodded, "Good. Now Brianna I need you to come with me down to the library."  
  
"Uhh.. Ok, so I take it we aren't going to the Quidditch Match?"  
  
"No, now come on." And with that the two of them left leaving Hope in a deserted common room. Sighing she decided to go up to her dormitories.  
  
Her room was very dark and empty; being everyone was at the Quidditch match. As Hope turned around after closing the door she saw someone sitting on her bed, but couldn't tell who because they were heavily cloaked.  
  
"C-Can I.. Help you?"  
  
"Hope." The voice was soft and emotionless, and yet idly familiar.  
  
"Do I know you?" As she spoke she moved closer to the person whose identity she couldn't place.  
  
A small laugh escaped his lips. She knew it was a 'him' because the voice was far too deep to belong to a female, "An old friend."  
  
"Draco, if this is some kind of sick joke I swear I'm----"  
  
"But I'm not Malfoy... In fact I believe I will take your previous comment as an insult." His tone was so proper, just like... But it couldn't be, if it was he would have told her before he arrived. At this very moment it dawned on her that something was wrong, so she hurriedly whirled around so as to try and leave quickly. But it didn't work he was quicker.  
  
Hope had found herself being forced against the wall, her wrists being grasped tightly in his hands, "Don't try anything funny Evans."  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Tilting his head back just enough so that his hood fell off, she saw his face.  
  
"But why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because it's about time you learned a real lesson." And he pulled out his wand pointing it right against Hope's heart.  
  
Becoming immobilized by her fear she just stood there, pinned back by now only one of his hands.  
  
"Please Emmett don't."  
  
The next thing she saw was complete darkness.  
  
A/N : for those few people who read, I apologize about this chapter being so short... I promise I will try to make the next one longer.. anyway hope you enjoyed this one! 


	15. Remember

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- - -------------------------------  
  
All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. There are a few characters I made up, and Brianna is Ashley's character (ashley09. Check out her story!! It's awesome!!)  
  
A/N- thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially pLaYFul*PixI3, my newest reviewer. . . and that just goes to show you Ashley that somehow people CAN find your story. . . I don't know how, but they can. . . so HA!. . . Anyway, in this chapter I am doing a few different people's POVs . . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
. : Remember : .  
  
{A/N- Brianna's POV}  
  
- . - . - . - . - . –  
  
"And, Harry trusts me so of course his friends have gone insane and I'm being honest." Hope spoke as if what she said was perfectly honest.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Hope nodded, as did Brianna before she spoke, "Basically."  
  
Draco looked satisfied as he nodded, "Good. Now Brianna I need you to come with me down to the library."  
  
"Uhh.. Ok, so I take it we aren't going to the Quidditch Match?"  
  
- . - . - . - . - . –  
  
As she and Draco wondered down the hall she couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving Hope alone. Especially with knowing what was to happen to her.  
  
"And you're sure this is the right thing to do to her?" Brianna questioned.  
  
"No. Honestly I don't. But I have no choice it's what the Dark Lord wants. Now hurry up or we will be late."  
  
"OK. . . " Brianna tried her best not to think about what was happening at this very moment to her best friend.  
  
* * *  
  
Pulling back one last branch to make her way through the Forbidden Forest Brianna realized she had no idea what kind of situation she was walking into.  
  
"Draco." She began, "How much further?"  
  
"Not too far."  
  
"When will Hope be there?" She asked in a curious tone.  
  
"If Emerson has done everything right then she should be there not too long after us, if not before."  
  
"Oh." Brianna spoke while pulling back one last branch then stepped into an opening where only one Death Eater stood.  
  
And From the opposite side where she and Draco had come in Brianna could see Hope's limp body being levitated to the middle of the group by Emmett.  
  
"That's horrible." Brianna muttered.  
  
"Well, Hope is definitely not one of the people that you could easily walk up to and ask 'hey do would please hurry up and kill someone?'"  
  
Looking at him like he was crazy Brianna replied, "So she is really the one who has to do it." "Yes. Only she can."  
  
"But I still don't understand why."  
  
"Well, I guess you'll just have to ask her yourself." Draco replied, laughing a little.  
  
- . - . - . - . - . –  
  
{A/N- Hope's POV}  
  
"Please Emmett don't."  
  
The next thing she saw was complete darkness.  
  
- . - . - . - . - . –  
  
Hope slowly opened her eyes and realized she was lying on a patch of dead grass, "What the hell?" she muttered softly. Gently placing her hand on the ground she pushed herself up into a sitting position.  
  
"Finally my beautiful daughter is awake." Hope looked around and her eyes fell upon her father.  
  
"But where is Emmett?" Hope questioned.  
  
"I'm right here." A voice behind her spoke softly, just before Emmett grabbed both her shoulders tightly, while shaking her violently "Now, I want you to tell me how you found out about those ancient spells."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hope's voice was unconvinced of her own answer; even though her words were true.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me."  
  
"What has gotten into you Emmett?"  
  
"Nothing. I have just realized I wasn't going to be the nice guy everyone walked all over."  
  
"This isn't you talking you would nev--" Suddenly Hope realized how stupid she had been. It couldn't have been a mistake that Brianna and Draco left her alone, just before Emmett knocked her out, "You were all against me all along..." She muttered.  
  
Her father slowly made his way towards her, "You are such a clever little girl... just like your mother once was."  
  
Hope held back the urge to cry, "Leave her out of this. It's your fault she's gone!"  
  
"Poor, poor little confused Hope. It has always been your fault for not saving her."  
  
Her eyes watered up and tears spilled out of them, "No."  
  
Emmett laughed, "Even I know John's right Hope. Everyone wanted her gone you know. Including yourself. Or do you not remember?"  
  
"I never tried to kill her."  
  
"Yes you did. Don't you remember how you made her instantly stop breathing? Deep down you wanted her dead."  
  
"No." She muttered again, only this time her voice was so soft no one could hear her.  
  
"You know she looks just like Karen." It was her father speaking.  
  
"Yes, indeed she does." Emmett paused, "Hope. Would you like to know a secret?"  
  
"No. I don't want to hear anything from you." Hope spoke while pulling her hands over her ears.  
  
Emmett pulled her hands down from her ears, forcing her to listen, "That night my death eaters killed your mother they killed the wrong person." He paused again, "They were supposed to kill you."  
  
"What?" It was Brianna's voice she heard, "Draco you never told me what exactly was going to happen."  
  
Hearing her Hope turned to face her, "I thought I could trust you Brianna. And Draco..." She couldn't say anything more.  
  
In the distance Hope could have sworn that she heard footsteps not too far off.  
  
"Now, are you ready to be with your mother?" Emmett's voice was cold.  
  
"Yes." Was the reply Hope gave.  
  
Draco looked confused, "You can't be serious."  
  
Slowly she rose to her feet, "Please. Let me go to her. Make this mess stop. In fact use an unforgivable curse on me."  
  
Emmett let out yet another laugh, "You think I'm that stupid? By now you have probably figured out a way to over come those curses..." He paused thinking, "Or... it could make things interesting..."  
  
"I won't let you touch her!" It was Harry.  
  
"Potter. You always have to be the hero." Emmett laughed, "I have failed before. As have my Death Eaters, but now. I have the strength and knowledge."  
  
"To do what?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Kill you." With this Emmett raised his wand, "Ava--" "No!" Hope screamed, while pulling out her own wand, "Come il mio dolore aumenta, in modo da mi fa l'avversione . . ." Her eyes turned black and she became paler than ever before, "Você forçou-me neste . . . In deze duisternis waarin ik niet kan zien . . . Je ne sens plus de plaisir, seulement remorse . . . Lo avete forzato qui . . . Agora eu estou deixando- me para fora . . . "  
  
Emmett fell to the ground, cold. Hope stood there just looking at him. Suddenly she smiled, "He's gone. Finally. . . He's gone." With these words Hope collapsed realizing what she had just done, "No. ." She stared at him, waiting for him to move.  
  
Brianna put her hands to her mouth, "Oh my God."  
  
Harry walked over to Hope, not knowing what to do.  
  
Draco's grey eyes were wide, "Emerson's gone."  
  
"Well done Hope." It was her father speaking, "Well done . . . However you chose the wrong side." With this he disappeared.  
  
Brianna ran over to Hope, "I'm sorry. It's all my fault, we shouldn't have left you."  
  
"No. It wasn't your fault. It was mine."  
  
* * *  
  
Later Brianna had walked Hope back to the common room and there the two of them sat, in silence. "I loved Emmett." Hope muttered.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes, but like a brother." Hope smiled, "I remember when I first met him I was only six and he was such a perfect little gentleman." She paused for a moment, "He became my best friend. I loved him so much . . . He was like my big brother. He was always there and always said the right thing . . . How could I have done this to him?" Once again Hope began sobbing.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. He was going to kill Harry."  
  
"Oh God . ."  
  
"What?" Brianna's tone was confused.  
  
"I didn't kill Emmett. It wasn't him."  
  
"Hope, I understand excepting this is hard but--"  
  
"No! You don't understand that wasn't him!"  
  
Hope jumped to her feet, and then ran out the door. "Hope!" Brianna called after her.  
  
She didn't stop, she ran out side and into the forest, then stopped were Emmett's body should have been, but wasn't.  
  
"I hate you." She muttered softly, "Can you hear me? I hate you!" She screamed loudly.  
  
"What did he ever do to you?" Her tone was still loud, "What the fuck did Emmett do to disserve this?" Hope took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs, "I will find you and kill you! Tom Riddle, you remember this moment, you remember that you took my mother's life from me and my father. And don't you forget that you made me kill the only person who was left that loved me." She began crying hysterically, "You remember."  
  
"Don't worry young one . . . I will . . ." A soft eerie voice whispered in her ear.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N- ok... I hope you all really liked this chapter... and I am wondering if I should . . .  
A - stop here and start another story (like a sequel to this one... only in  
year 7)  
B - keep writing this one.  
Or  
C - just rewrite this one if it was too confusing... If you choose b please let me know what should be put into the following chapters...... like what you would like to find out . . . I realize to do not have very many reviewers so I will have to take like the first response to this... or maybe if I'm lucky the first 2 or 3... any way thanks for reading!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	16. A Need to Understand

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Everything still belongs to J.K., but I made Hope and Emmett up and Brianna is Ashley's (ashley09) character.  
  
A/N- If anyone still reads this I'm sorry if this chapter or chapter 15 are too confusing, but if they are please let me know how you think they are so I can go back and fix them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Have you heard?" Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron who at the moment were sitting next to her in Potions.  
  
"'Bout what?" Ron questioned; his voice full of wonderment.  
  
"A few of the teachers found a body in the forbidden forest." As Hermione spoke Harry looked back at Hope.  
  
'I know they are talking about Emmett, so does Harry.' As this thought crossed her mind she closed her eyes and tried to keep herself from bursting into tears. "How could I have done this?" As Hope spoke she didn't realized that people could hear her.  
  
"Hope." Draco snapped, causing her to open her eyes, allowing a tear to escape. Seeing this only made Draco glare at her, "Snap out of it." He whispered.  
  
His words only made more tears fall from her eyes. This only angered him more, "Now!" He bellowed.  
  
Snape looked up, "Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Evans, is something wrong?"  
  
"No sir." Replied Draco, then he looked at Hope for an answer  
  
"I-I'm...not feeling well." With this Hope stood up, leaving her books and ran out of the room as tears began filling her eyes.  
  
As she ran down the hall she heard the dungeon door open again and turned around, "Hope!" It was Harry.  
  
She stopped, giving him a chance to catch up with her, "What?"  
  
"I know what its like to watch someone die--"  
  
She sharply turned around and glared at him, "But do you know what its like to kill someone?" Her tone was oddly plain.  
  
"N-No, not exactly but, I do know what its like to feel like I have and—"  
  
Hope held up a hand for him to stop, "I need to talk to you."  
  
He nodded and she led him outside.  
  
* * * Later that night Hope sat in the Slytherin Common Room thinking. Trying to understand and remember every little thing that had happened since she began coming to Hogwarts. She remembered when she saw Emmett earlier this year...  
  
* . * . *  
  
. . . "So I won't mess up Draco?" She smiled innocently as the four boys turned around and looked shocked to see Hope standing there. The one with short brown hair, and blue eyes was Emmett, and he grinned widely upon seeing her.  
  
"Hope.." He began ad he walked towards her, "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine." She spoke while now giving him a hug, "And you?"  
  
"Well." He began, but was interrupted.  
  
"Enough." Draco's tone was demanding. And Hope took a step back from Emmett. "Hope. Have fun eavesdropping?" . . .  
  
~ . ~ . ~  
  
. . . "Hope, how the hell could you have been so stupid?" Draco questioned, but she didn't know how to answer.  
  
"Malfoy calm down. It doesn't matter what she did they are still going to need her. Her opinions, thoughts, and feelings mean nothing." Hope knew it was true, they did mean nothing. And now she hated Emmett for reminding her. They walked back to her room, than all three of them went in.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Emmett looked upset in a way, "Everyone was there, and now you'll be lucky if you live."  
  
Hope stared at the ground, "So then, someone is going to come and kill me?" Her tone was more hopeful then she had wanted it to sound.  
  
Both Emmett and Draco, looked slightly worried after hearing those words come out of her mouth. "No ones going to kill you. I won't let them." As Emmett spoke he moved closer to Hope, but she stepped back.  
  
"Why would you take that joy from me?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"What if I want to die? It's perfect. Now they want me dead, and I won't have to be part of someone else's death. Just the cause of my own."  
  
Emmett looked horrified, "Hope, they need you too much to kill you."  
  
* . * . *  
  
Suddenly Hope thought about Emmett's words, "They need me too much to kill me . . ." She muttered this softly to herself, while thinking. After sitting there for a while she sighed, "Oh there is no use . . ."  
  
Though it was late Hope couldn't stand staying in the Common Room much longer so she got up and began to wonder the halls.  
  
"Excuse me!" Hope turned around to find a Gryffindor prefect, Hermione Granger, walking up to her, "I do hope that you know that no student is allowed to be wondering the halls at this time."  
  
"Then may I ask what you are doing out here?"  
  
"I am a prefect and was asked to make sure no students were wondering around. Now unfortunately for you I--"  
  
"Look, Hermione, I really think I need a break. Just let me go back to my Common Room and I swear I won't let you catch me again."  
  
Hermione eyed her uneasily, "Why?"  
  
"Because, you know the body that they found in the forest?" Hermione nodded, "Well that was the only person in this world who cared about me. I mean really cared about me and now he's dead." There was a long silence after her words. "So, please. Just this once, let me off the hook."  
  
Hermione nodded and Hope began walking away, "Is that why Harry has been so touchy every time someone mentions your name?" She questioned. Hope didn't turn around, "I don't know. It's not his problem . . . It maybe be his fault . . . But, not his problem." With this she walked back to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
* * *  
  
The sixteen year old girl was now lying in her bed. She wished she could sleep, but her mind was full of too many thoughts that she tried desperately to understand.  
  
'Comincerà in proibito a in due giorni . . . It will begin in Forbidden in two days,' Hope thought, 'Is this what was meant to begin? Did they know all along that I was to kill Emmett?' At this moment Hope sat up.  
  
"I need to know the whole prophecy." With these words she jumped out of bed, put her robes on and ran out of her dormitories. 


End file.
